Historias de Facebook
by Deikan
Summary: Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Momoi, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Hyūga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Riko, Takao, Alex, Himuro,... todos los miembros que conforman Kuroko no Basket tienen Facebook. Pero, ¿de qué hablarán en esta red social? Conversaciones sin sentido, comentarios picantes, intenciones insanas y mucho, mucho amor. ¿Quién tiene la bola ahora? ¡Que el juego continúe!
1. Las Confesiones de Kagami

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con otra idea loca de Kuroko no Basket, de estas sin sentido pero que me encantan :P Me fascinan las bromas que hay sobre los comentarios de Facebook de estos chicos, así que me dije "yo también quiero hacerlo". Pero como no sé usar photoshop para hacer imágenes he tenido que idear algo que controle un poquito más. Así que… ¡traigo paridas varias en versión fic! ¿Qué os parece? Jajajaja.**

**He de decir que esta historia va a permanecer abierta porque subiré capítulos (conversaciones en Facebook) conforme se me vayan ocurriendo. Así que esto irá para largo :P**

**Antes de nada, os explico la leyenda:**

**Nombre en negrita: **autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

**_Nombres en cursiva_: menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: :) O.o ¬¬ :D**

**Pues eso es todo. Disfrutad de la primera historia!**

**_Kuroko no Basket_ no me pertenece. Sus personajes e historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**1\. Las Confesiones de Kagami**

**Kagami Taiga:** Deleitarse la vista desde primera hora de la mañana :)

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Qué estás viendo?

**Aomine Daiki:** Una revista porno, seguro.

**Izuki Shun:** Kagami es un pervertido, aunque la noticia no me ha sorprendido.

**Hyūga Junpei:** No empieces con las rimas, _Izuki Shun._

**Kagami Taiga:** Yo no leo ese tipo de revistas.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** _Kagami Taiga_, tengo hambre. Hazme el desayuno.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿_Kuroko Tetsuya_, por qué no te lo haces tú? ¿Y por qué me hablas por aquí?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Soy tu invitado. Lo lógico es que me prepares la comida. Y llevo llamándote un rato desde la cama pero no me haces caso :(

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Qué está haciendo Kurokocchi en casa de Kagamicchi tan pronto?

**Aomine Daiki:** _Kise Ryōta_, pregunta más bien qué está haciendo Tetsu en la cama de Kagami…

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Kuroko está en tu cama. Os acabáis de levantar. ¿A eso te referías con "deleitarse la vista desde primera hora de la mañana"?

**Alex García:** Adoro el amor juvenil :3

**Murasakibara ****Atsushi****:** Aaaaahhhhh. Kagami ha estado haciendo cosas sucias con Kurochin D:/

**Hyūga Junpei:** No me esperaba algo así de ti, _Kagami Taiga_

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Yo no le he hecho nada a _Kuroko Tetsuya_!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Claro que sí. Ayer me llevaste a mi límite. Me dejaste exhausto, sin aliento, y hoy me duele todo el cuerpo.

**Momoi Satsuki:** O.O

**Izuki Shun:** Kuroko, tienes potencial para la poesía…

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** ¿pero qué le hiciste a Kuroko, Kagami?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tengo flojera en las piernas…

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Estuvimos entrenando!

**Aomine Daiki:** Ahora lo llaman entrenar…

**Midorima Shintarō:** Seguro…

**Akashi Seijuro:** _Kagami Taiga_ ha convertido a nuestro _Kuroko Tetsuya_ en un hombre. No sé cómo tomármelo -.-

**Kise ****Ryōta****:** ¡Kurokocchi!

**Takao Kazunari:** _Kagami Taiga_, eres muy travieso, jijiji :3

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y me duelen las caderas…

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Kagacchin es un chico malo, buuuuuu

**Riko Aida:** Me dijiste que ibais a entrenar… Eres un pervertido, Kagami-kun -.-

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Pero que no he hecho nada! ¡Y tú, Kuroko, deja de escribir comentarios que pueden malentenderse!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke:** …

**Koganei Shinji:** _Mitobe Rinnosuke_ tiene razón. No hay palabras para definir lo que le has hecho a _Kuroko Tetsuya_, _Kagami Taiga_. Seguro que te has aprovechado porque eres más fuerte que él.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Dónde están mis huevos revueltos, _Kagami Taiga_?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Qué huevos!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Los tuyos. Tengo hambre y quiero comer.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer comentarios ambiguos y vergonzosos!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** También quiero un zumo de naranja y un vaso de cacao, por favor.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Parece que _Kuroko Tetsuya_ se ha levantado con mucho hambre :)

**Riko Aida:** Kagami-kun, asegúrate de que _Kuroko Tetsuya_ se tome sus complementos vitamínicos para que recupere las fuerzas.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No quiero morir, entrenadora…

**Kise ****Ryōta:** Kurokocchi es muy especial. Kagamicchi, tienes que tratarle bien y tenerle hidratado y bien alimentado para que aguante tu ritmo! :D

**Aomine Daiki:** A saber las burradas que Kagami le ha hecho a Tetsu esta noche…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Pues…

**Midorima Shintarō:** Kuroko, no entres en detalle, no nos interesa.

**Takao Kazunari:** No seas aguafiestas _Midorima Shintarō. _¡Claro que nos interesan los detalles! _Kuroko Tetsuya_, dinos: ¿qué tal es _Kagami Taiga_ en la cama?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿PERO QUÉ DECÍS?!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** La verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Estaba muy cansado y me dormí pronto.

**Akashi Seijuro:** Tuvo que ser impresionante si hizo que _Kuroko Tetsuya_ perdiese el conocimiento tan fácilmente…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Fue muy intenso, sí. Aunque reconozco que me gustó.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡No digas esas cosas, Tetsu-kun!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡PERO SI NI SIQUIERA HEMOS DORMIDO JUNTOS!

**Himuro Tatsuya:** ¿Ah, no?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡CLARO QUE NO! Estuvimos jugando al baloncesto hasta tarde y cuando acabamos estábamos tan cansados que vinimos a mi casa, que era la más cercana, para cenar. Pero Kuroko se tumbó en mi cama y se durmió. ¡Yo sólo le dejé dormir tranquilo!

**Takao Kazunari: **Menuda decepción, _Kagami Taiga_ :(

**Kagami Taiga:** Yo he dormido en el sofá.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No estoy seguro de que fuese exactamente así…

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡FUE EXACTAMENTE ASÍ!

**Kise ****Ryōta****:** ¡No te enfades con Kurokocchi, Kagamichi! :(

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** _Kagami Taiga_ es malo con Kurochin -.-

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y es así todos los días…

**Akashi Seijuro:** … _Kagami Taiga_, esta me la pagarás…

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡PERO SI NO HE HECHO NADA!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Por cierto, es verdad que las vistas desde la terraza de _Kagami Taiga_ son espectaculares.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Kuroko es un troll xD ¡Me encanta! Se hace querer y mucho ese chico n.n Y Kagami... al final me da pena y todo, jaja. Es un solete aunque no lo parezca :P Y Kise y Aomine... malpensado xD ****A saber qué siguen comentando estos chicos en las redes sociales. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente post!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Pensamientos de Futuro

**¡Hola! Madre mía, antes de nada tengo que gritar una cosa a los cuatro vientos: ¡GRACIAS! Jamás de los jamases imaginé que un fic como este pudiese tener tantos rr con un único capítulo, ni que pudiese gustar tanto y ser leído por tanta gente. ¡Mil gracias a todos! Quiero que sepáis que voy a tener en consideración todos vuestros comentarios y sugerencias.**

**En relación a eso, algunas de las parejas que me habéis comentado ya las tenía en mente, mientras que otras me dejaron con cara de "¿pero eso existe? O.O". En fin, que todo ello va a dar muuuucho juego a esta historia, así que os complaceré n.n Eso sí, tenéis que darme tiempo porque meter a todas las parejas a la vez es un caos, así que iré poquito a poco, ¿vale? Y las iré variando porque hay personajes que pegan con muchos compañeros (y compañeras) :P**

**Por otro lado, tengo muchas conversaciones pensadas para publicar en este fic. El problema es que varias de ellas están basadas en cosas que suceden en el manga y que en el anime aún no se han mostrado. Dado que esta segunda temporada acaba el próximo 29 de marzo, he pensado empezar a publicar esas historias a partir de esa fecha (hasta entonces haré tiempo con otras cosas n.n). Eso sí, a partir del 29 de marzo avisaré en los capítulos referentes al manga de que hay SPOILERS por si las personas que siguen el anime no quieren destriparse la historia. Eso implica que habrá quien se pierda capítulos de este fic, lo siento :(**

**Además, para no agotar mis ideas rápido, creo que subiré un capítulo cada cinco-siete días como actualización. Si me veo con ánimos, ganas y tiempo quizás haya veces en las que reduzca el tiempo, pero no aseguro nada. Perdonadme, pero es que si no me fundo diez capis en un tris y no me parece bien. Quiero hacer las cosas bien para sacaros una sonrisa cuando lo leais, y eso sólo se consigue con tiempo y paciencia para pensar :S**

**Copio-pego la leyenda del fic para quien no la recuerde:  
**

**Nombre en negrita: **autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

**_Nombres en cursiva_: menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: :) O.o ¬¬ :D**

**¡Y ya no os aburro más! Ahora, ¡a disfrutar con la siguiente conversación en Facebook de los personajes de Kuroko no Basket! :D**

* * *

**2\. Pensamientos de Futuro**

**Kagami Taiga:** Hasta ahora nunca me había planteado lo que quiero ser en un futuro. Es todo un dilema, pero sé que tiene que estar relacionado con el baloncesto :)

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Ya os han entrevistado en el instituto para ayudaros a escoger carrera universitaria?

**Kagami Taiga:** Sí.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡A mí también! Yo le he dicho a mi tutor que quiero ser actor :D Y mi senpai _Kasamatsu Yukio_ quiere ser pastelero :D:D

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** ¿¡Cómo te has enterado, _Kise Ryōta_!? ¡Se suponía que la conversación con el tutor era privada!

**Kise Ryōta:** A mí no se me escapa nada, senpai ;)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo no sé qué elegir.

**Kagami Taiga:** Aún tienes tiempo para decidirte, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ :)

**Kise Ryōta:** Yo creo que a Kurokocchi le pegaría ser profesor de lengua japonesa :D

**Kagami Taiga:** Es cierto, en el instituto se le da bien esa asignatura.

**Takao Kazunari:** A mí de mayor me gustaría ser _Midorima Shintarō_ 8-)

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao…

**Kagami Taiga:** _Takao Kazunari_, ¿quieres aprender a encestar triples desde cualquier parte de la cancha de basket?

**Kise Ryōta:** _Takao Kazunari_ quiere llevar gafas :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Creo que lo que _Takao Kazunari_ quiere es llevar el apellido de Midorima-kun…

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡_Kuroko Tetsuya_, elimina ese comentario ahora mismo!

**Takao Kazunari:** _Kuroko Tetusuya_, eres muy perspicaz. Las coges al vuelo ;D

**Midorima Shintarō: **¡Takao!

**Takao Kazunari:** Dime, Shin-chan 8-)

**Aomine Daiki:** Dejad de hablar sobre vuestro futuro romántico, Midorima, Takao… No nos interesa.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Aominecchi! ¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Ah! No lo he pensado mucho, pero… creo que policía o bombero.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun es una buena persona. Le gusta ayudar a los demás. Por eso le quiero (L)

**Kise Ryōta:** Jajajaja, Aominecchi es todo amor (L)(L)

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Tetsu, no digas tonterías! ¡Y tú tampoco, Kise! ¬¬

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Ah! ¡_Aomine Daiki_, deberías ser policía, te pega mucho! ¡Yo quiero ser profesora de parvulitos! ^^

**Aomine Daiki:** Pobres niños… Les ahogarías con tus enormes tetas si intentases darles un abrazo…

**Momi Satsuki: **¡Aomine-kun! ¡No digas esas cosas! T.T

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaaaaahhhhhh. De mayor _Himuro Tatsuya_ quiere ser una princesa

**Himuro Tatsuya:** ¡_Murasakibara Atsushi_! ¿Por qué dices eso? Es vergonzoso.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Porque soy un chico -.-

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Pero Murochin es tierno, delicado, dulce y blandito como las gominolas que tanto me gustan. Y como las princesas de las películas infantiles :)

**Kise Ryōta:** Murasakibaracchi, ¿y tú qué quieres ser?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ¿Eh? Está claro: quiero ser el príncipe de Murochin.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Oh… O/O

**Akashi Seijuro:** Yo quiero ser peluquero.

**Aomine Daiki:** …

**Akashi Seijuro:** Tendría mi propio negocio. Y muchas tijeras para cortarle el pelo a mis clientes.

**Kise Ryōta:** Jajajajaja, +1000 para _Akashi Seijuro_ :P

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ya me lo he pensado. De mayor quiero ser un helado.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Y eso por qué, Kurokocchi?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** A todo el mundo le gustan los helados. Nadie les ignora, ni puede vivir sin ellos en verano. Y están muy ricos.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡No puedes ser un helado, _Kuroko Tetsuya_!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Claro que puedo serlo.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Eso es imposible!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun, si hay algo que me ha enseñado el baloncesto es que con esfuerzo y trabajo duro no hay nada imposible.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Eso es distinto!

**Kuroko Tetusuya:** Claro que no. Yo quiero que llegue un día en el que alguien me lama y disfrute con mi sabor. Y pienso esforzarme para que ese día llegue pronto :)

**Kagami Taiga:** …._Kuroko Tetsuya_, piensa lo que vas a escribir antes de postearlo. Tus comentarios son vergonzosos y pueden malinterpretarse…

**Midorima Shintarō:** Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con _Kagami Taiga_. _Kuroko Tetsuya_, en esta vida hay cosas imposibles… Y piensa antes de escribir… Por el bien de todos…

**Akashi Seijuro:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_, tu razonamiento me parece muy lógico. A mí no me importaría lamerte de arriba abajo con dedicación y esmero. Si te hace ilusión, yo estaría encantado de complacerte.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Gracias, Akashi-kun. No esperaba menos de ti. Seguro que mi sabor te gustaría.

**Akashi Seijuro:** No lo dudo, _Kuroko Tetsuya_…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** :)

**Kise Ryōta:** Ne, ne, Kurokocchi, ¿y qué sabor te gustaría ser?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Vainilla. Me gustan mucho los batidos de vainilla. Quiero que la gente disfrute de mi sabor a vainilla tanto como yo disfruto de los batidos de ese sabor.

**Takao Kazunari:** A _Kuroko Tetsuya_ le gusta la vainilla. ¿Será que no ha probado nada más fuerte? Jijijiji :P

**Midorima** **Shintarō: **_Takao Kazunari_, no sigas por ahí…

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Pues si Kurokocchi es un helado de vainilla yo quiero serlo de limón! :D

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Y yo un helado de fresa!

**Akashi Seijuro:** Si _Kuroko Tetsuya_ quiere ser un helado entonces yo seré el heladero.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Vosotros también!?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Ah! Yo no sé qué sabor podría ser…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun podría ser un helado con sabor a nube.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Eso es imposible!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No, no lo es. Deja de ser tan negativo, Kagami-kun.

**Kagami Taiga:** Las nubes no son un sabor, Kuroko… No existen como tal.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Entonces el sabor a nube de Aomine-kun será exclusivo de la heladería de Akashi-kun :)

**Akashi Seijuro:** Me parece bien.

**Aomine Daiki: **A mí también.

**Kagami Taiga:** WTF!?

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Jajaja. Me gusta eso de los helados. Yo quiero ser uno de almendra :)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Senpai, ¿tú también?!

**Hyūga Junpei:** Yo de chocolate negro.

**Izuki Shun:** Pues yo de chocolate blanco.

**Riko Aida: **Stracciatella :D

**Takao Kazunari:** Yo quiero ser de leche merengada :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Ese no es el sabor favorito de Midorima-kun?

**Takao Kazunari:** ;D

**Midorima** **Shintarō: **¡Takao! ¬¬

**Takao Kazunari:** Y Shin-chan lo será de menta con chocolate :)

**Kise** **Ryōta: **¿Ese es tu sabor preferido, Takao?

**Takao Kazunari: **+1000 para _Kise Ryōta_ :D

**Kise** **Ryōta: **xD

**Alex García: **A mí me encanta el de tutti frutti. ¡Me pido ese! :D

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaahhhhh. Me gusta el de mora :3

**Himuro Tatsuya: **Yo quiero ser de tiramisú :)

**Akashi Seijuro:** ¿Alguien sabe si Furihata estaría interesado en ser parte de los helados de mi heladería?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** _Furihata Kōki_, _Akashi Seijuro_ quiere hablar contigo.

**Furihata Kōki:** ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

**Akashi Seijuro:** Furihata, ¿te gustan los helados?

**Furihata Kōki:** C-claro.

**Akashi Seijuro:** ¿Qué helado te gustaría ser para mí?

**Furihata Kōki:** ¿¡!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** _Akashi Seijuro_ nos ha comentado que quiere montar una heladería cuando acabe el instituto. Le estamos ayudando con los sabores para que tenga una gran variedad que guste a todo el mundo.

**Kagami Taiga: **¡Pero si lo de los helados lo has empezado tú, Kuroko!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo no dije nada. La idea fue de Akashi-kun y los demás le hemos seguido.

**Kagami Taiga:** Mentiroso…

**Furihata Kōki:** En ese caso… Creo que me decanto por el helado de caramelo.

**Akashi Seijuro:** Caramelo… Está decidido, en mi tienda venderé todos vuestros sabores excepto el de caramelo.

**Furihata Kōki:** ¿P-por qué el mío no?

**Akashi Seijuro:** Porque el de caramelo pienso comérmelo todo yo…

**Furihata Kōki:** O.O

**Akashi Seijuro:** :)

**Aomine Daiki:** Que _Akashi Seijuro_ sonría es peligroso…

**Kise Ryōta: **Estaba pensando lo mismo, Aominecchi :S

**Furihata Kōki:** Akashi me está dando miedo...

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Tranquilo**, **_Furihata Kōki_, _Akashi Seijuro_ no te hará nada que no te guste. _Kagami Taiga_, ¿tú no quieres ser ningún helado de la heladería de Akashi-kun?

**Kagami Taiga:** No me hace especial ilusión, pero si todos lo sois… Está bien, seré el helado de nata.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** La nata es muy sosa, no me gusta -.- Mejor frutas del bosque :)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser de frutas del bosque!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Porque es mi sabor favorito después de la vainilla.

**Kagami Taiga:** Oh… En ese caso… Seré helado de frutas del bosque ¬/¬

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** _Akashi Seijuro_, no vendas el helado de frutas del bosque en tu heladería.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Por qué!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Porque quiero ser el único que disfrute de ese sabor :)

**Kagami Taiga:** O/O

**Akashi Seijuro:** Cuando tenga mi propia heladería ganaré mucho dinero con todos vosotros y podré comprarme muchas tijeras de colores y tamaños distintos para usar con Furihata.

**Midorima** **Shintarō:** Ese es tu auténtico sueño, ¿no, _Akashi Seijuro_?

**Akashi Seijuro:** Sí :)

**Furihata Kōki:** ¿¡!?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal esta segunda conversación de Facebook? Para quien no lo sepa, cuando Takao habla de que a Kuroko le gusta la vainilla y si eso es porque no conoce algo más fuerte, en el ámbito sexual se dice que las relaciones vainilla son las convencionales de toda la vida, mientras que quienes buscan algo más fuerte o atrevido se van a BDSM. Si Takao habla de ello, ¿será que con Midorima emplea fustas, vibradores y demás juguetitos del sadomasoquismo? Dejo la duda en el aire (L).**

**Y en esta ocasión la conversación ha sido más larga (claro que el tema daba mucho de sí xD). Ains, me imagino a Akashi comiéndose a Kuroko... y a Kuroko lamiendo enteramente a Kagami... n/n Esa es una idea que me surgió para un fic, pero como no acabo de perfilarla, la incluyo como conversación de Facebook mientras le doy un giro de tuerca para convertirla en historia única. Por cierto, como FanFiction es tan megaguay no deja publicar algunos emoticonos porque elimina los caracteres, así que he tenido que recurrir a viejas estratagemas (como poner el corazón de messenger (L) en lugar del de Facebook), jajajaja :P**

**Nos vemos en el próximo post de Facebook de estos chicos tan pervertidos y divertidos, jajaja. ¿A quién le tocará iniciar estas conversaciones sin sentido? ¡Sorpresa! (Ni yo misma lo sé xD).**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. El Problema de Kise (I)

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de nada, siento retrasarme con la publicación de este capítulo, pero antes de subirlo quería responder todos los rr que he recibido hasta ahora en esta historia. Pero he estado un poquito ocupada y no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora :S Espero ser más rápida a partir de ahora :P**

**¡Por cierto! Ya lo dije en el anterior capítulo, pero con lo ocurrido en el episodio dos… ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! Sois muchos/as los/as que me comentáis en vuestros rr que este fic os hace reír por lo alocados que son sus comentarios. Pero os debo confesar que lo que me hace sonreír a mí son vuestros comentarios. Saber que estáis disfrutando tanto esta historia es todo lo que necesito para idear nuevas conversaciones con las que sacaros más de una sonrisa (espero no defraudaros). ¡Y sigo abierta a peticiones de parejas! Ya os he ido comentando que todo lo que me digáis lo medito para incluirlo. Sólo necesito tiempo para idear la mejor manera de insertar todo el fanservice y que no quede demasiado… ¿extraño? :D**

**Os refresco la leyenda del fic para quien no la recuerde:**

**Nombre en negrita:**autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

_**Nombres en cursiva**_**: menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: :) O.o ¬¬ :D**

**También debo añadir que nuestros chicos de ****_Kuroko no Basket_**** se van a enfrentar a temas muy serios (serios de verdad) que les ayudarán a madurar (como es este caso). Pero, siendo como son… esperemos que todo acabe bien :P**

**¡Y ya os dejo con este nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

**3\. El Problema de Kise (I)**

**Kise Ryōta ha publicado en la biografía de Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¡Kurokocchi, tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Es importante!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No estoy.

**Aomine Daiki:** Tonto, ¿si no estás para qué contestas?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No soy tonto, Aomine-kun, soy educado. Sólo quería decirle a Kise-kun que no estoy.

**Kise Ryōta:** Kurokocchi, por favor, es urgente T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Está bien, dime qué ocurre.

**Kise Ryōta:** Tengo un grupo de fans que son estudiantes de secundaria baja y que no deja de seguirme a todas partes. Al principio era divertido, pero ahora me dan miedo, ¡están completamente locas! Me persiguen por la calle gritándome cosas como "¡Kise, queremos un hijo tuyo!" y que quieren que les haga cosas impensables para mí T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría tener un niño con tus genes?

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡No lo sé! ¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! Ya os lo he dicho, están completamente locas T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** Nunca entenderé a las mujeres. Son todas muy difíciles.

**Midorima Shintarō:** A mí sólo me interesa Ohana-san.

**Kise Ryōta:** Por eso necesito la ayuda de Kurokocchi. Había pensado que, quizás…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Sí?

**Kise Ryōta:** …Te apetecería salir conmigo esta tarde y fingir que somos pareja.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** …

**Aomine Daiki:** …

**Takao Kazunari:** Oh, esto se pone interesante :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Lo siento, Kise-kun, pero no puedo.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿¡Por qué!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Porque me estoy reservando para alguien.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Pero si no voy a hacerte nada malo, Kurokocchi!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te creo, Kise-kun. Tú eres demasiado espontáneo, yo soy demasiado irresistible. Todos sabemos cómo acabaría todo.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Oh! ¡Cuéntanos ese final, _Kuroko Tetsuya_!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Las fans de _Kise Ryōta_ podrían encariñarse conmigo y comenzar a seguirme a mí. No quiero quitarle protagonismo a Kise-kun.

**Aomine Daiki:** Eso me parece bastante improbable, Tetsu.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aún así. Si tuviese con Kise-kun mi primera cita, ¿cómo iba a mirar después a Kagami-kun a la cara?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Ah? A mí eso me da igual. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención. _Kise Ryōta_, ¿por qué se lo pides a _Kuroko Tetsuya_? Seguramente esas chicas ni lo vean por su falta de presencia, jajajaja.

**Takao Kazunari:** Eso que has dicho es cruel, _Kagami Taiga_ :(

**Midorima Shintarō:** Estoy de acuerdo con _Takao Kazunari_. Te has pasado, _Kagami Taiga_.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** …He cambiado de opinión, Kise-kun. Tengamos esa cita.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Muchas gracias, Kurokocchi! Te prometo que nos lo pasaremos muy bien :D ¿Te apetece que vayamos al cine?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Me apetece todo lo que quieras hacer conmigo, Kise-kun. Estoy abierto a sugerencias de todo tipo.

**Takao Kazunari:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_ parece muy predispuesto a estar con _Kise Ryōta_ :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Lo estoy, _Takao Kazunari_. Estoy abierto a todo lo que Kise-kun quiera que hagamos… Sea lo que sea…

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Esperad! Kise, ¿por qué no se lo pides a _Kasamatsu Yukio_?

**Kise Ryōta: **Nadie se creería que Kasatmatsu-senpai y yo estemos saliendo…

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** _Kise Ryōta_, te estás jugando tu titularidad en el próximo partido…

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Kasamatsu-senpai, no te enfades! T.T Te respeto demasiado como para ponerte en un compromiso como este, por eso no te lo he pedido a ti.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Eso quiere decir que a mí no me respetas, Kise-kun? Estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión de nuevo…

**Kagami Taiga:** Creo que se debe a tu falta de presencia, Kuroko. Y como tampoco sabes encestar… Nadie te toma en serio xD

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** … He vuelto a cambiar de opinión. Kise-kun, esta tarde hagamos alguna locura.

**Takao Kazunari:** _Kagami Taiga_, creo que es mejor que no hagas ningún comentario. Estás enfadando a _Kuroko Tetsuya_ :P

**Aomine Daiki:** _Kise Ryōta_, ¿por qué no se lo pides a _Akashi Seijūrō_?

**Kise Ryōta:** Es que Akashicchi me da miedo por culpa de su afición a las tijeras :S

**Furihata Kōki:** _Kise Ryōta_, míralo por el lado bueno: Akashi podría cortarle el pelo a tus acosadoras para ahuyentarlas :)

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Me ha parecido escuchar la dulce voz de Furihata llamándome…

**Aomine Daiki:** Nadie te ha llamado, _Akashi Seijūrō_…

**Akashi Seijūrō:** ¿Seguro? Juraría que le escuché susurrar mi nombre…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Hola, Akashi-kun.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Lo siento, Tetsuya, pero ahora no puedo estar por ti.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Me siento ignorado :(

**Kagami Taiga: **_Kise Ryōta_, ¿y por qué no se lo pides a _Midorima Shintarō_?

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Es interesante ver el ahínco que le pone _Kagami Taiga_ al asunto para que _Kise Ryōta_ y _Kuroko Tetsuya_ no salgan juntos, jajajaja.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Opino igual, _Kiyoshi Teppei_. La actitud de _Kagami Taiga_ llega a ser hasta tierna…

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** _Kagami Taiga_ es como un regaliz de pica-pica: ácido por fuera y dulce por dentro. Si fuese un caramelo me lo comería :3

**Hyūga Junpei:** Si _Kagami Taiga_ hubiese sido más rápido y se hubiese adelantado a _Kise Ryōta _no tendría que preocuparse por lo que haga _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Tiene gracia que seas tú quien diga eso, Hyūga :)

**Riko Aida:** _Kiyoshi Teppei_, _Hyūga Junpei_, ¿¡queréis dejarlo ya!?

**Kagami Taiga: **Siento que os habéis desviado del tema… ¡Y yo no soy ningún dulce, _Murasakibara Atsushi_! ¬/¬

**Kise Ryōta: **_Kagami Taiga_, no quiero que _Takao Kazunari_ se enfade conmigo si le robo a Midorimacchi una tarde T.T

**Midorima Shintarō:** _Kise Ryōta_, no digas tonterías. Aunque, de todas formas, tampoco saldría contigo…

**Takao Kazunari:** Ah, Shin-chan también se está reservando para mí :D

**Midorima Shintarō:** …

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Eso es un sí, Shin-chan? :D:D:D

**Midorima Shintarō:** No.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Midorima-kun, no seas cruel con _Takao Kazunari_ :( Él tiene mucho amor que darte…

**Takao Kazunari:** No sabes cuánto, _Kuroko Tetsuya_. Pero Shin-chan no se deja querer :'(

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Y Murasakibara?

**Kise Ryōta:** Es demasiado alto para mí. No quiero parecer un enanito a su lado T.T

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Murochin, ¿tú también te consideras un enanito cuando sales conmigo?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Yo no me fijo en esas cosas, _Murasakibara Atsushi_. Me gusta salir a comprar caramelos contigo, eso es todo :)

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Murochin es tan lindo (L)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a _Aomine Daiki_, _Kise Ryōta_?

**Kise Ryōta:** Oh… No me lo había planteado…

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Pero _Aomine Daiki_ no es un 4ever alone? :/

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Claro que no, _Takao Kazunari_! Dai-kun es un chico muy sociable :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí, es tan sociable como _Akashi Seijūrō_.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Sí, tanto como Aka… ¡No les compares, Tetsu-kun! D:

**Midorima Shintarō: **La verdad es que, si Aomine acepta, el plan de Kise podría funcionar.

**Imayoshi Soichi:** Si se deja de lado el carácter arisco de _Aomine Daiki_…

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** Y si se obvia el carácter infantil de _Kise Ryōta_…

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Podría salir bien! ¡Dai-kun, di que sí!

**Aomine Daiki:** Ah, pero yo no quiero salir con Kise…

**Kise Ryōta: **Aominecchi, por favor T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun, si se piensa fríamente eres la mejor opción que tiene Kise-kun. Además, sabes que tu relación con Kise-kun es más especial que la que tienes con los demás miembros de Teikō.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Ah, sí?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí. Cuando estábamos en Teikō siempre me pareció que Aomine-kun y Kise-kun se llevaban muy bien. Se sentaban juntos a la hora de comer, entrenaban juntos hasta tarde, se metían juntos en la misma ducha,…

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Kurokocchi, no cuentes esos detalles sin importancia!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Se duchaban juntos!? O.O

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí. Kise-kun decía que era porque tenía mucho que aprender de Aomine-kun, pero siempre pensé que había algo más que no nos contaban… Kagami-kun, la próxima vez podríamos ducharnos juntos para ver si descubrimos lo que ocultaban. Puede ser divertido :)

**Kagami Taiga:** O/O

**Takao Kazunari:** Oh, qué interesante. Y, dime, _Kuroko Tetsuya_, ¿_Midorima Shintarō_ también se duchaba con algún miembro del equipo de Teikō?

**Kuroko Tetsuya**: Pues…

**Midorima Shintarō:** No respondas a eso, _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Ah, los secretos no traen nada bueno, Shintarō…

**Takao Kazunari:** Tarde o temprano lo acabaré averiguando, Shin-chan 8-)

**Kise Ryōta:** Por favor, Aominecchi. No te lo pediría si no fuese ultrahipersupermegaimportante T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** Ah, maldita sea… Está bien, saldré contigo esta tarde. ¡Pero nada de tocarme!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** "El único que puede tocar a Aomine-kun es Aomine-kun".

**Momoi Satsuki:** Tetsu-kun, dicho así suena muy mal… -.-'

**Koganei Shinji:** Dicen que si te tocas te salen granos.

**Furihata Kōki:** Y no creces.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Qué cosas dices, Furihata. Cualquiera pensaría que eres un chico malo. Tendré que castigarte cuando nos veamos, por travieso…

**Furihata Kōki: **¡Pero si yo no hago nada de eso!

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Yo de pequeño me tomaba tres vasos de leche al día.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** O sea, que es por eso.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿El qué?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Lo de que sea tan bajito siendo chico.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Kuroko, tú te tocas!? O.o

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Claro que no, no seas tonto, Kagami-kun. Y no hagas ese tipo de comentarios en público, es vergonzoso. Me refería a que de pequeño no tomaba tanta leche como Murasakibara-kun. Ahora me arrepiento…

**Takao Kazunari: **Y lo de tocarse no tiene nada que ver xD

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No, eso es secundario.

**Kagami Taiga:** WTF!?

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Entonces te parece bien que tengamos una "cita" esta tarde, Aominecchi?

**Aomine Daiki: **No tengo alternativa, así que sí.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **¿Y cómo vais a hacer para encontraros con las fans de Kise-kun?

**Kise Ryōta:** Eso no será difícil. Hace un par de días que vigilan mi casa. Tienen el edificio donde vivo controlado las 24 horas del día. Es muy incómodo T.T

**Kasamatsu Yukio: **Creía que te gustaba que la gente te conociese por la calle, Kise.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Pero esto es excesivo, Kasamatsu-senpai!

**Aomine Daiki:** Deja de quejarte, Kise, y dime a qué hora tengo que estar en tu casa.

**Kise Ryōta: **Sobre las cinco de la tarde, ¿te parece bien?

**Aomine Daiki:** Sí. ¿Tengo que llevar algo?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun, podrías regalarle a Kise-kun un ramo de flores. Seguro que eso le gusta.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **_Aomine__Daiki_, mejor regálale unas tijeras. Le encontrará más utilidad que a unas simples flores.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Lo que Kisechin quiere es una bolsa de gominolas :3

**Kise Ryōta: **En realidad no quiero nada, _Aomine Daiki_. Con que aceptes salir conmigo y ayudarme con esas chicas ya es más que suficiente. Gracias :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kise-kun se ha puesto colorado por lo que le ha dicho Aomine-kun.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Yo no me he puesto colorado, Kurokocchi!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Claro que sí. Lo presiento.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **¿Qué os parece si vamos con ellos esta tarde? Así podríamos apoyarles y darles ánimo.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y podríamos espiarles…

**Kagami Taiga:** Kuroko, creo que a eso es precisamente a lo que se refería _Akashi Seijūrō_, pero no lo quería decir tan abiertamente.

**Mitobe Rinnosuke:** …

**Koganei Shinji:** Mitobe quiere saber a qué hora quedaríamos todos los demás porque tiene que hacerle la comida a sus hermanos.

**Hyūga Junpei:** Me fascina la capacidad de _Mitobe Rinnosuke_ para decir tanto con tan poco.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Podríamos encontrarnos a las cuatro y media. Así tenemos tiempo de comprar algunos snacks por si nos entra hambre.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaaaahhhh, Kurochin está en todo (L)

**Mitobe Rinnosuke: **…

**Koganei Shinji: **¡Mitobe dice que se apunta! ¡Yo también voy!

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Suena divertido. Contad conmigo :)

**Hyūga Junpei: **Y conmigo.

**Riko Aida:** ¡Yo voy!

**Izuki Shun:** Y yo.

**Murasakibara Atsushi :** Murochin, ¿quieres que vayamos?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Claro :)

**Furihata Kōki:** Yo también voy.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Si Furihata va yo también.

**Kagami Taiga:** _Akashi Seijūrō_, tu has sido quien ha propuesto que quedemos... -.-'

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Dai-kun, ¿no estás emocionado?! Es tu primera cita con Kise-kun y vamos a ir todos a apoyaros! :D

**Aomine Daiki:** Me estáis agobiando…

**Kise Ryōta: **Jajaja. No te preocupes por ellos, Aominecchi. Haz como si no estuviesen. Céntrate sólo en mí y en nuestra cita y todo saldrá bien ;)

**Akashi Seijūrō: **No sabía que _Kise Ryōta_ fuese tan directo. Esta tarde promete.

**Kuroko tetsuya: **Estoy deseando ver lo que ocurre, Akashi-kun. ¿Se darán un beso?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Dejadlo ya!

**Takao Kazunari:** Mientras no haya duchas de por medio creo que todo irá bien :D

**Midorima Shintarō: **_Takao Kazunari_, déjalo ya…

**Aomine Daiki: **Estoy empezando a arrepentirme…

**Kise Ryōta: **Jajajaja. Será divertido, Aominecchi, ya lo verás :D

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué tal? Ah, ¿y con quién se ducharía Midorima en Teikō? Takao se muere de ganas por saber y Akashi parece conocer los detalles… ¿Casualidad? ¿Coincidencia? Lo dejo a vuestra elección ;)**

**¿Y qué pasará en la cita de Aomine y Kise? Los chicos esperan grandes momentos para el recuerdo… ¿Será eso posible teniendo a toda la tropa siguiéndoles? ¡Seguro que esto da mucho de sí! **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. El Problema de Kise (II)

**¡Hola! ¡Cuantísimo tiempo sin leernos! ¡Y no veáis lo mal que me siento por ello! Dije que intentaría actualizar en periodos cortos de tiempo para no perder el hilo de la historia. Pero desde que publiqué el tercer capítulo no he tenido apenas tiempo de escribir la continuación hasta ahora. Estoy muy liada de compras porque tengo una boda y me paso los días yendo de un sitio a otro en busca del vestido, zapatos, bolso y demás complementos para la ocasión. Entre eso, el trabajo, los cursos, la despedida de soltera,... Apenas tengo tiempo ni para dormir y descansar T.T Y por culpa de todo ello no he podido actualizar hasta ahora, lo siento mucho. ****Para compensarlo, este capítulo es un poco más largo que lo que suelo escribir yo (¡Trece páginas de Word!). No ha quedado tan gracioso como los anteriores... Pero es transitorio y necesario, así que no os preocupéis, que Kurotroll y Takatroll (esto suena a máquina de música electrónica xD) volverán a la carga en breve con toda su energía, jajaja.**

**Como ya he dicho con anterioridad, ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO! De verdad que cada vez que veo un nuevo review en esta historia salto y brinco de alegría. ¡GRACIAS! Me alegra mucho conocer vuestra opinión y que me comentéis cuáles son vuestras parejas favoritas, lo que más os gusta de cada capi, lo que esperáis leer, qué situaciones queréis que incluya, etc. Algunas de esas revelaciones coinciden con mis propias ideas, mientras que otras son tan revolucionarias que yo sola me divierto pensando cómo incluir a esos personajes en la historia :D Es todo tan divertido que entre tienda y tienda que visito mi imaginación vuela para crear nuevas conversaciones de Facebook (estoy fatal xD).**

**Recuerdo al leyenda del fic:**

**Nombre en negrita:**autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

_**Nombres en cursiva**_**: menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: :) O.o ¬¬ :D**

**Espero que sigáis apoyando esta historia y que disfrutéis este nuevo capítulo. ¿Cómo salió la cita de Aomine y Kise? (A quienes no les guste la pareja, lo lamento, ya queda poquito para que esta trama concluya). ¿Con quién se duchaba Midorima? ¡Todo esto y mucho más se resolverá en este capítulo!**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**4\. El Problema de Kise (II)**

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Maldito _Kise Ryōta_, te voy a matar!

**Kise Ryōta:** Aominecchi, no te enfades, por favor T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun, cálmate, por favor. Kise-kun está asustado.

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** Reconoce que te lo has buscado tú sólo, _Kise Ryōta_.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** _Kise Ryōta_, no tienes remedio.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Y eso que Aomine te lo avisó de antemano, Kise.

**Takao Kazunari:** Yo entiendo a _Kise Ryōta_. Lo prohibido es demasiado tentador :3

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y _Kise Ryōta_ es demasiado impulsivo.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Súmalo todo y te da nuestra situación actual -.-'

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ¿Podemos parar a comprar más chucherías? :)

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Atsushi, creo que este no es el mejor momento para eso :S

**Kagami Taiga:** Lo que no acabo de entender es cómo hemos acabado así. Con lo bien que _Aomine Daiki_ y _Kise Ryōta_ han empezado la tarde…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tienes razón, Kagami-kun. La tarde prometía mucho.

**Takao Kazunari:** A mí me ha gustado la manera en que _Aomine Daiki_ ha llegado al edificio de _Kise Ryōta_. Ha sido muy 'cool' :D

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Dai-kun estaba hecho todo un modelo! ¡Si hasta se ha puesto elegante para la ocasión!

**Aomine Daiki:** Cogí lo primero que encontré en el armario…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No mientas, Aomine-kun. Llevabas la camisa que te regalamos en tu último cumpleaños. Y te habías echado colonia.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿¡Cómo puedes saber eso, Tetsu!?

**Kagami Taiga:** Eso digo yo. Es imposible que le olieses, estábamos demasiado lejos.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Estábamos lejos, sí, pero lo sé. Llamadlo intuición femenina.

**Kise Ryōta: **Jajajaja, ¡tú no tienes de eso, Kurokocchi! :D

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Estúpido Kise! ¡Deja de comentar y da la cara como un hombre!

**Kise Ryōta: **No… Me das miedo, Aominecchi T.T

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Lo cierto es que _Aomine Daiki_ se veía muy bien en la cita. Hasta las chicas que persiguen a _Kise Ryōta_ se sorprendieron al verle.

**Hyūga Junpei:** Tienes razón, _Kiyoshi Teppei_. Algunas de ellas incluso le miraban intimidadas.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun es muy atractivo y viril. Es comprensible la reacción de las chicas al tenerle cerca.

**Takao Kazunari:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_, por cómo hablas cualquiera diría que tú también te sientes atraído por _Aomine Daiki_…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Mmmm. Prefiero no contestar.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Eso es como decir que sí!

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Kurochin y Minechin siempre se han llevado muy bien. Se contaban todos sus secretos cuando estábamos en Teikō. Y cuando jugaban juntos parecían una pareja muy unida :)

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Es cierto. Qué tiempos aquellos en los que planeábamos nuestras vidas juntos. Si no fuese como soy creo que hasta me parecería tierno…

**Aomine Daiki:** No empecéis otra vez con eso… -.-

**Takao Kazunari:** Ne, ¿y visteis con qué cara de felicidad recibió _Kise Ryōta_ a _Aomine_ _Daiki_? ¡Se le veía entusiasmado! :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kise-kun estaba contento de poder salir con Aomine-kun.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Síiii! ¡Cuando salió sonriendo del portal y se lanzó a los brazos de Aomine Daiki pensé que lloraría de la emoción! Fue todo tan bonito *.*

**Midorima Shintarō: **Eres demasiado blando, Takao.

**Takao Kazunari:** Y a ti que te gusta eso, Shin-chan 8-)

**Kagami Taiga:** Habría quedado mejor si _Aomine Daiki_ le hubiese devuelto el abrazo a _Kise Ryōta_ en lugar de bostezar…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** A mí me pareció muy natural y espontáneo. Quedó muy casual.

**Kagami Taiga:** Quedó como si estuviese aburrido de la cita incluso antes de que empezase, Kuroko -.-

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡_Kagami Taiga_ tiene razón! ¡Dai-kun, tienes que empezara controlar tu comportamiento o Kise-kun no querrá volver a salir contigo!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Pero si yo no quiero volver a quedar con él en una cita!

**Riko Aida:** Por suerte el camino hasta el centro comercial fue más tranquilo… Si no contamos cuando ese coche casi atropella a _Kise Ryōta :S_

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Pero ahí _Aomine Daiki_ demostró sus reflejos y le salvó! :D

**Midorima Shintarō: **Sí… Aunque creo que a Kise todavía le duele la espalda del golpe…

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **No lo creo. Kise-kun es fuerte y Aomine-kun fue muy suave con él.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Pero si le dio un golpe fortísimo en la espalda para empujarle y que el coche no le atropellase!

**Takao Kazunari:** Yo esperaba que hubiese agarrado del brazo a _Kise Ryōta _y le hubiese abrazado contra su pecho para protegerle :D

**Aomine Daiki: **Midorima, dile a tu novio que deje de ver películas románticas de sobremesa.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Takao no es mi novio, Aomine.

**Takao Kazunari: **No digas eso, Shin-chan :(

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Créeme, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun puede ser mucho más rudo si quiere. Lo sé muy bien.

**Kagami Taiga: **…Tus comentarios me dan mucho sobre lo que pensar, Kuroko.

**Hyūga Junpei: **A mí también…

**Izuki Shun:** Y a mí.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** A mí me gustó la película que vimos después en el cine.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Claro que te gustó, Atsushi. La elegiste tú :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** A Murasakibara-kun no le gustan las películas de miedo.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Ni las de suspense o acción.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Ni las de aventuras o ciencia-ficción.

**Aomine Daiki:** Eso ya lo sabíamos. No íbamos a escoger ninguno de esos géneros.

**Kise Ryōta:** Sí. Cuando Murasakibaracchi y Kurokocchi se acercaron a nosotros le estaba diciendo a Aominecchi que fuésemos a ver la película de dibujos animados que había en cartel, jajaja.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Kisechin es genial, es como una pajita de gelatina :)

**Akashi** **Seijūrō: **A mí también me gustó la película. Tenía un trasfondo digno de ser analizado y estudiado.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Tampoco te pases, Akashi.

**Takao Kazunari:** A mí me pareció que _Akashi Seijūrō_ disfrutaba mucho en el cine :D

**Kagami Taiga:** Claro que sí. Tenía a _Furihata Kōki_ apoyado sobre su pecho y a _Kuroko Tetsuya _comiendo de su mano…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Estás celoso, Kagami-kun?

**Furihata Kōki:** Yo no quería, pero Akashi no quitaba su brazo de alrededor de mis hombros y me obligaba a tumbarme sobre él. Apenas pude ver la película T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No seas tímido, Furihata-kun. Estamos como en familia. Reconoce que estabas a gusto con Akashi-kun.

**Furihata Kōki:** ¡Claro que no! ¡No digas eso, Kuroko!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** ¿No estabas cómodo, Furihata? Qué lástima, me rompes el corazón…

**Furihata Kōki:** ¡Sí, sí, estaba muy a gusto, Akashi! ¡Por favor, guarda esas tijeras!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Demasiado tarde, Furihata-kun.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Y qué hay de ti, Kuroko? No dejabas de inclinarte sobre Akashi para comer de su mano.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Akashi-kun nunca deja que le cojamos palomitas de su cubo cuando vamos al cine. Si queremos, tenemos que comerlas directamente de su mano. Dice que es por un tema de higiene.

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Yo un día le ignoré y metí la mano en el cubo de palomitas de Akachin y me hizo un corte con las tijeras :(

**Kagami Taiga:** Ya claro. Pues no se te veía muy molesto por tener que estar haciéndolo cada dos por tres…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tenía hambre, Kagami-kun. Y te recuerdo que eso no habría sucedido si me hubieses dado a comer tu salchicha.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Jajajajajajaja, Kuroko, tus comentarios son geniales xD

**Hyūga Junpei: **Aunque un poco vergonzosos.

**Riko Aido:** Estos chicos…

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Si tenías hambre haberte comprado tú también un perrito caliente!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Es que no llevaba dinero suelto…

**Kagami Taiga: **¡Mentiroso!

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:** …

**Shinji Koganei:** Mitobe dice que las quesadillas también estaban deliciosas, que tendríamos que haberlas probado.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) A kingdom of isolation (8) And it looks like I'm the Queen (8)

**Kagami Taiga:** You? A Queen? xD

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te rías de él, Kagami-kun, que es un tema muy serio. Akashi-kun siempre ha estado en estrecho contacto con su lado femenino.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Es cierto. _Akashi Seijūrō_ y yo solíamos ir juntos a la peluquería y a hacernos la manicura cuando estábamos en Teikō :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Midorima-kun a veces también iba con Momoi-san y con Akashi-kun a hacerse la manicura.

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Kuroko!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿En serio? O.O

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Sí. Decía que le gustaba lo suaves que le dejaban las manos.

**Kagami Taiga:** Jajajajaja.

**Takao Kazunari:** De lo que me estoy enterando. Mi Shin-chan es todo un coqueto 8-)

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Takao! ¬¬

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) Don't let them in, don't let them see (8) Be the good girl you always have to be (8)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Lo que me sorprendió fue encontrarnos con _Imayoshi Shoichi_, _Hanamiya Makoto_ y _Sakurai Ryō_ en el cine.

**Takao Kazunari:** Fue toda una casualidad verles entrar en nuestra sala, sí.

**Imayoshi Shoichi:** No fue ninguna casualidad. Estábamos de compras en el centro comercial cuando _Hanamiya Makoto_ vio pasar a _Kiyoshi Teppei_. Se puso muy pesado con el 7 de Seirin, así que os seguimos.

**Hanamiya Makoto:** ¡Yo no estaba pesado con nada!

**Imayoshi Shoichi: **Claro que sí. Y a mí me sorprendió ver a Aomine con _Kise Ryōta_ y todos los demás detrás. Así que decidimos por unanimidad seguiros.

**Sakurai Ryō: **¡Lo siento, _Aomine Daiki_, no era nuestra intención espiaros! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te disculpes, Sakurai-kun, si para eso íbamos todos.

**Takao Kazunari:** Es verdad :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Además, a Kiyoshi-senpai le hizo ilusión que os sentaseis a su lado en el cine. Se le escuchaba reír mientras hablaba con _Hanamiya Makoto_ durante los tráilers.

**Hanamiya Makoto:** ¡Pues a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia tener que sentarme a su lado!

**Imayoshi Shoichi:** ¿Ah? Pero si antes entrar en la sala me dijiste que si había sitio te dejase ponerte al lado de _Kiyoshi Teppei_.

**Sakurai Ryō:** Es verdad, aunque se lo dijiste bajito y al oído a _Imayoshi Shoichi_ yo también lo escuche, _Hanamiya Makoto_.

**Hanamiya Makoto:** ¡Tú te callas, _Sakurai Ryō_!

**Sakurai Ryō: **¡Lo siento!

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Jajaja, no te enfades con ellos, Hanamiya. Yo también disfruté la charla contigo :)

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) Let it go (8) Let it go (8) Can't hold it back anymore (8)

**Kagami Taiga:** Aunque a _Hyūga Junpei_ se le notaba un poco tenso al otro lado de Kiyoshi-senpai.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Sí. No le gustó ver a Kiyoshi-senpai hablando tan amistosamente con _Hanamiya Makoto_.

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¡Claro que no! A mí no me interesa con quién hable ese idiota.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Jajajaja, no seas así, Hyūga. Sabes que siempre serás el primero para mí :)

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¡No digas estupideces, idiota!

**Izuki Shun:** Hyūga estaba celoso/ Aunque no lo quiera reconocer/ De ver entre Kiyoshi y Hanamiya/ Una especie de amor florecer.

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¡Izuki, deja de escribir tonterías que riman!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) Here I stand, and here I'll stay (8)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Volviendo a la película, a mí me gustó cuando una de las protagonistas crea un muñeco de nieve con vida propia.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Ah, yo me perdí esa parte :(

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Eso ocurrió cuando te fuiste a comprar el segundo cubo de palomitas, Atsushi :)

**Takao Kazunari:** Pues a mí me gustó cuando se encuentran con los trolls que empiezan a cantar :D

**Midorima Shintarō: **Supongo que te sentiste identificado, Takao…

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Eso tampoco lo vi :(

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Es cuando fuiste a comprarte las barritas de chocolate, _Murasakibara Atsushi_.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Pues a mí me gustó cuando empiezan a combatir sobre el lago helado!

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Oh, eso no lo vi.

**Kagami Taiga:** Himuro, eso pasó cuando te fuiste a comprarle a _Murasakibara Atsushi_ el refresco porque no dejaba de decir que tanto dulce le había dado sed.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Ah, vale. Gracias, _Kagami Taiga_ :)

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿No fue ahí cuando _Aomine Daiki_ se quedó dormido?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí, Y Kise-kun se enfadó.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Lógico! Las chicas acosadoras de _Kise Ryōta_ estaban con nosotros en el cine y a _Aomine Daiki_ se le ocurre quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de _Sakurai Ryō_. ¡Casi estropea el plan de la cita!

**Aomine Daiki:** Estaba cansado y la película era un aburrimiento -.-

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Pero estabas en una cita conmigo, Aominecchi! ¡Si tenías sueño tendrías que haberte quedado dormido encima de mí!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) The cold never bothered me anyway (8)

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Y qué más da? Yo sólo quería algo sobre lo que apoyar la cabeza y Ryō estaba cerca.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿¡Pero por qué tuvo que sentarse a tu lado!?

**Sakurai Ryō:** Es que no había más sitios libres en la sala. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) And the fears that once controlled me (8) Can't get to me at all (8)

**Riko Aido:** ¿No os parece que esto es un poco incómodo?

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¿El qué?

**Riko Aido:** Ir andando por la calle en busca de _Kise Ryōta_ y a la vez escribiendo con el móvil.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo lo llevo bastante bien, la verdad.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Cómo no lo vas a llevar bien!? ¡Si te voy cargando en mi espalda!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun, yo no tengo la culpa de que aquel chico que iba corriendo se chocase contra mí y me tirase al suelo con tan mala suerte que me torcí el tobillo.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Kuroko tiene razón. Además, Kagami, fuiste tú quien se ofreció a llevarle para que no empeorase el estado de su pie :)

**Kagami Taiga:** Pero sólo lo dije porque me dio pena…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun…

**Kagami Taiga: **¡No suspires de esa manera en mi cuello, Kuroko! O/O

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Y qué me decís de la merienda? No me esperaba encontrarnos con _Ōtsubo Taisuke_ en la hamburguesería :D

**Ōtsubo Taisuke:** Lo que yo no me esperaba era encontrarme a los dos de primer año de mi equipo en una cita.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Eso no era una cita, capitán.

**Takao Kazunari:** Oh, nos has pillado, capi. Claro que lo era. No seas vergonzoso, Shin-chan. Ya nos han descubierto, así que no tiene sentido seguir ocultando nuestro amor ;)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Ves como Midorima-kun y Takao-kun están saliendo, Kagami-kun? Ya te lo dije.

**Hyūga Junpei:** Y otra vez el hongo respondón se sentó entre _Aomine Daiki_ y _Kise Ryōta_.

**Sakurai Ryō:** ¡Lo siento, pero _Aomine Daiki_ insistió en que me sentara con ellos! ¡Lo siento!

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **¿Por qué lo hiciste Aomine-kun? Queremos saber la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad sobre tus intenciones futuras con Kise-kun y Sakurai-kun.

**Aomine Daiki: **Tetsu, empiezo a pensar que eres como un grano en el culo. Le dije a Ryō que se viniese porque en el instituto siempre le estoy robando la comida y le digo que un día le invitaré a comer, pero nunca lo hago. Me pareció un buen momento para devolverle el favor.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Creo que escondes algo que no nos quieres contar, Aomine-kun. Por cierto, yo opino lo mismo de ti :)

**Kagami Taiga:** Jajajajajaja xD

**Takao Kazunari:** Pero por culpa de eso se veía a _Kise Ryōta_ incómodo y molesto :( Creo que por eso hizo lo que hizo.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Opino igual, Takao-kun. Pero lo que no acabo de entender es por qué Kise-kun salió corriendo después de besar a Aomine-kun.

**Kise Ryōta:** Porque la cara de Aominecchi de "me las vas a pagar" me dio miedo T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Es que me las vas a pagar, maldito pervertido! ¬/¬

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Aomine tenía esa cara? Yo sólo vi que se sonrojaba mucho cuando _Kise Ryōta _llamó su atención, le agarró la cara entre sus manos y le besó con fuerza en los labios :3

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo igual. Temí que le explotase la cabeza a causa de lo rojo que se estaba poniendo…

**Kagami Taiga:** Vosotros dos veis lo que queréis… Estaba claro que a _Aomine Daiki_ no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que _Kise Ryōta_ le besara de esa manera delante de todos.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿No te pareció romántico, Kagami-kun?

**Kagami Taiga:** En absoluto. Fue bochornoso. Esas cosas se hacen en privado, no en público -.-

**Takao Kazunari:** Yo pensé que _Kise Ryōta_ aprovecharía para profundizar el beso, como es tan espontáneo...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo creí lo mismo, _Takao Kazunari_. Confiaba en que Kise-kun metiese la mano por debajo de la camisa de Aomine-kun y se la levantase para que todos vieseis lo bien formado que tiene el pecho, cortesía del entrenamiento intensivo al que nos sometió Akashi-kun.

**Kagami Taiga:** Pues tú no tienes abdominales ni nada de músculo, Kuroko.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Es que el entrenamiento particular que Akashi-kun me impuso era algo distinto al del resto…

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Yo pensé lo mismo, _Kuroko Tetsuya_! Empiezo a pensar que tenemos algún tipo de conexión mental pervertida o algo así.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Eres como ese hermano de travesuras que siempre quise y nunca tuve, Takao-kun :)

**Takao Kazunari:** Qué cosas más bonitas me dices, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ T.T

**Kagami Taiga: **…Me empezáis a dar mucho miedo…

**Akashi Seijūrō:** (8) It's time to see what I can do (8) To test the limits and break through (8) No right, no wrong, no rules for me (8) I'm free! (8)

**Midorima Shintarō:** Akashi, nos ha quedado claro que te ha gustado la película. Ya puedes dejar de escribirnos la letra de la canción entera.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **¿No te guste que cante, _Shintarō_?

**Midorima Shintarō:** No me gusta que escribas cosas sin sentido. Distraes la atención de la conversación.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Antes no me decías esas cosas, _Shintarō_. Es más, cuando lo hacía mientras estábamos juntos en las duchas decías que se me daba muy bien…

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Juntos en las duchas? O.o

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Akashi, borra ese último comentario!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡O sea, que era con él con quien te duchabas, _Midorima Shintarō_!

**Midorima Shintarō:** No es lo que piensas, Takao, te lo puedo explicar.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Shintaro, let it go…

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Para de una vez, Akashi!

**Takao Kazunari:** Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, _Midorima Shintarō_**.** Que siempre mires tu horóscopo y el de Sagitario, que lleves unas tijeras pequeñas en el estuche de clase, que tengas una foto de _Akashi Seijūrō_ en bañador en la taquilla de los vestuarios…

**Akashi Seijūrō:** ¿Todavía conservas esa foto, _Shintarō_? ¿Y de verdad que sigues mirando mi horóscopo?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Por qué tienes una foto de _Akashi Seijūrō_ en bañador, _Midorima Shintarō_? O.o

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo también la tengo en el cajón de la ropa interior. Nos la envió unas vacaciones de verano que se fue a la playa con sus padres.

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Yo la guardo en mi escondite secreto de chocolate :)

**Aomine Daiki:** Yo la tiré en cuanto la recibí -.-

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Qué cruel, Aominecchi! Yo la guardo en unos de mis books de fotos :D

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Sal de una maldita vez de tu escondite, Kise! ¡Ya estoy cansado de buscarte!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Eres un idiota, Sin-chan! T.T

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Espera, Takao!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Adiós Takao-kun, adiós Midorima-kun.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Con la ilusión que nos hacía esta tarde y ha acabado siendo un desastre de cita. Dai-kun y Kise-kun se enfadan, Midorin y Takao-kun tienen su primera crisis… Es deprimente T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tienes razón, Momoi-san… Kagami-kun, ¿tú todavía me quieres?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sólo responde sí o no.

**Kagami Taiga:** Pues… sí, te tengo aprecio.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Eso es un sí?

**Kagami Taiga:** Sí, supongo…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿A pesar de que te haga enfadar estando con Aomine-kun y Akashi-kun?

**Kagami Taiga:** Sí. A mí me da igual con quién estés -.-

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Y a pesar de que le dé a Nigou parte de tu comida cuando tiene hambre y no te das cuenta?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Eres tú el que me roba las hamburguesas!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te desvíes del tema, Kagami-kun. Responde sí o no.

**Kagami Taiga:** Sí ¬¬

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Gracias n.n

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡WAA! ¡No me des besos en el cuello, Kuroko!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿No te gusta? :(

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡No, me pone nervioso!

**Riko Aido:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_, _Kagami Taiga_, no tenéis remedio… -.-

**Aomine Daiki: **¡Sal de una maldita vez de tu escondrijo, Kise, maldito pervertido!

* * *

**De verdad, este Akashi, en menudo lío ha metido a Midorima. Ahora Takao se ha enfadado y ya no va a querer a Shin-chan igual que antes :( Y Kise, tan impulsivo como siempre, le da un beso a Aomine en los labios porque estaba celoso de su actitud hacia Sakurai (¡pobrecito, si no hace nada!). Kuroko acaba montado encima de Kagami (era de esperar que sucediese en algún momento, jajajaja xD), y Teppei haciendo miguitas con Hanamiya, para molestia de Hyūga (cómo les gusta a estos chicos hacerse sufrir... sólo para fastidiar xD).**

**Por cierto, la película que fueron a ve nuestros chicos de Kuroko no Basket al cine es Frozen (la vi hace poco y la canción de Elsa me encantó :P). Y lo mejor de todo es que nuestros chicos, con lo duros y mayores que parecen, ¡disfrutaron como niños de ella! Excepto Aomine, que se durmió, jajajaja.**

**En el próximo episodio, último de esta saga de la cita de _El Problema de Kise_, veremos si Aomine y cía encuentran a Kise, si Takao y Midorima hacen las paces, y si Kiyoshi se decide por Hanamiya o por su capitán de Seirin n.n**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. El Problema de Kise (III)

**¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado muchísimo tempo (demasiado) desde la última vez que publiqué el último capítulo de esta historia. ¡Lo siento! (como diría Sakurai). Me habría gustado mucho haber publicado antes la continuación, de verdad, pero se me han complicado diversos aspectos personales (el trabajo, principalmente. No tengo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para dormir, y estoy tan cansada que sólo pienso en dormir los pocos ratos libres que tengo T.T). Por eso me ha costado más de lo esperado elaborar este capítulo y subirlo. Lo lamento de veras :( Pero, aunque tarde, eso no quiere decir que me olvide de vosotros y de esta historia.**

**También quiero deciros lo de siempre: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! A pesar de lo mucho que hace que no actualizo he seguido recibiendo comentarios y eso me hace muy, muy, pero que muy feliz *.* Quiero deciros que leo cada rr en cuanto me llega, pero por falta de tiempo no he podido contestarlos todos (lo haré, os lo aseguro, sólo dadme un poco de tiempo). Me alegra mucho saber que seguís apoyando este fic y que os gusta. Eso me anima a dejar de lado el cansancio y ponerme de nuevo en el teclado para escribir (aunque me cueste mucho, soy muy perezosa, lo siento :S). ¡Y tengo en cuenta vuestras sugerencias sobre las posibles parejas! Sigo pensando (mientras duermo) en nuevas situaciones para que interactúen nuestros muchachos más calientes, buenorros e increíbles :P**

**Pero, ¿sabéis qué es lo peor de todo? ¡Que dejamos a nuestros chicos de Kuroko no Basket en plena crisis! Aomine enfadado con Kise, Takao huyendo de Midorima… ¡Menudo panorama! Os dejo ya con la continuación (que esta vez es bastante larga), a ver si estos chicos pueden solucionar sus cosillas de una vez por todas :)**

**Os recuerdo brevemente la leyenda:**

**Nombre en negrita: **autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado****: primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

_**Nombre en cursiva**_**: menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: O.o ¬¬ :D**

**El capítulo está dividido en dos partes, espero que se entienda todo bien :S**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**5\. El Problema de Kise (III)**

_**Midorima Shintarō**_** le ha enviado un mensaje privado a **_**Takao Kazunari**_

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Takao, respóndeme.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao, ya que no me contestas en persona hazlo al menos con el móvil.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡No quiero!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Lárgate!

**Midorima Shintarō:** No voy a irme, Takao. Te he perseguido corriendo por la calle durante más de veinte minutos. No pienso marcharme hasta que hablemos y resolvamos esto.

**Takao Kazunari: **¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Márchate!

**Midorima Shintarō:** No voy a marcharme. Deja de llorar y vayamos a un lugar tranquilo a hablar.

**Takao Kazunari: **¡No estoy llorando!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Y no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Déjame tranquilo!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao, sal del baño y resolvamos esto como personas adultas. Por favor.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡No quiero!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Lárgate!

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡No quiero verte!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Ya te lo he dicho, Takao. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que salgas del cubículo del cuarto de baño en el que te has encerrado.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Pues espera todo lo que quieras, no pienso salir!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao, deja de comportarte como un crío y vayámonos de aquí. La gente que pasa al servicio de caballeros y te escucha llorar me mira como si te hubiese hecho algo horrible.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Y lo has hecho! ¡Me has mentido!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Yo no te he mentido...

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Claro que sí!

**Midorima Shintarō: **No, no lo he hecho.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Me has engañado con Akashi!

**Midorima Shintarō:** No, no lo he hecho. Eso ocurrió hace muchos años y, aparte de sufrir su acoso y ser compañeros de equipo, no había nada más que nos uniese.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Os duchabais juntos!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Él se metía en mi ducha cuando yo estaba dentro, que es distinto.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Tú consentías que se metiese en la ducha contigo porque te gustaba, no mientas!

**Takao Kazunari: **¡Y te sigue gustando Akashi!

**Midorima Shintarō:** ...

**Takao Kazunari:** Además, no pensaba decírtelo, pero me has enfadado tanto que no pienso aguantarme más, Shin-chan. Los triples que encestas son asombrosos, me fascina la manera tan natural con la que te colocas las gafas después de cada movimiento, y el uniforme de Shūtoku te queda como anillo al dedo porque deja ver la forma respingona de tu trasero.

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Porque sé que te molestan y no te gusta que te diga cosas bonitas!

**Takao Kazunari:** Siempre hago todo lo que me pides: te llevo en bicicleta a donde quieras aunque esté cansado, me quedo contigo en el gimnasio hasta que acabas de entrenar para que no estés solo, te acompaño a comprar tus ítems de la suerte. ¡Yo no hago más que preocuparme por ti y tú sólo sabes tratarme mal! ¡Estoy harto, Shin-chan!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao, ¿no te parece absurdo que estemos hablando así cuando sólo nos separa una puerta?

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡No, no lo es! T.T snif

**Midorima Shintarō: **Takao, deja de llorar y sal del servicio para que podamos hablar tranquilamente de esto.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y vete con Akashi! ¡Eso es lo que quieres, estar con él!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Yo no quiero estar con Akashi.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Claro que sí, te gusta! ¡Le quieres!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Ni me gusta Akashi ni le quiero, Takao. Deja de decir tonterías.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡No es ninguna tontería! ¿Si no por qué te ibas a duchar con él en el instituto? ¿Por qué tienes fotos suyas y sus amuletos de la suerte?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Eso no tiene nada que ver, Takao. Leo el horóscopo diario de todas las personas que me importan.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡No, sólo lees el tuyo y el de Akashi, mentiroso!

**Midorima Shintarō:** ...

**Midorima Shintarō:** Mira en el bolsillo de tu pantalón.

**Takao Kazunari:** ...

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿¡Me has metido piedras en el bolsillo!? D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** No son piedras cualesquiera. Son tres rocas simétricas de la bahía de Odaiba.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Por qué me has metido piedras en el bolsillo? D:

**Takao Kazunari: **¿Y cuándo lo has hecho? D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** Lo he hecho porque ese es tu amuleto del día de hoy, las tres rocas de sílice cristalizado. Lo decía el horóscopo de Ohana-san.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Te las guardé en el bolsillo cuando nos vimos, mientras saludabas a Kuroko y a Kagami.

**Takao Kazunari:** D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** Cuando llegues a casa mira en tu mochila, en el bolsillo pequeño delantero. Allí encontrarás un colgante de un granate engastado en platino. Es uno de los talismanes de Escorpio, Takao.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿En platino? ¡Pero eso te habrá costado una fortuna, Shin-chan! D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** Eso no es relevante.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Porque quiero que la suerte esté de tu parte.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora?

**Midorima Shintarō:** ...

**Midorima Shintarō:** No soy de los que suelen dar explicaciones de sus actos. Simplemente me apetecía que tuvieses un talismán.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Además, creí que lo descubrirías por ti mismo tarde o temprano.

**Takao Kazunari:** Shin-chan... ¿Eso significa que te importo?

**Midorima Shintarō:** ...

**Midorima Shintarō:** Sí, supongo.

**Takao Kazunari: *.* **Shin-chan *.*

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao, deja de llorar y de sorber los mocos por la nariz. No es para tanto.

**Takao Kazunari: **Sí que lo es, Shin-chan. Has dicho que te importo. Eso me hace muy feliz T.T

**Takao Kazunari:** Pero sigo sin entender por qué te preocupas tanto por Akashi.

**Midorima Shintarō:** No me preocupo por él. Simplemente me cuesta abandonar ciertas costumbres. También miro la suerte del resto de los ex miembros de Teikō...

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Pero te gusta Akashi o no?

**Midorima Shintarō:** No.

**Takao Kazunari:** Entonces, ¿por qué te bañabas con él?

**Midorima Shintarō:** No me bañaba, él se metía conmigo mientras me duchaba.

**Takao Kazunari:** Pero te ha visto desnudo y yo no T.T

**Midorima Shintarō: **No me ha visto desnudo. Cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones comencé a llevar un bañador debajo del uniforme de Teikō.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿De verdad?

**Midorima Shintarō: **Sí.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿No me mientes?

**Midorima Shintarō: **¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

**Takao Kazunari: **Para que no esté triste D:

**Midorima Shintarō: **No, no te miento. Es cierto, me duchaba con bañador porque no me fiaba de Akashi.

**Takao Kazunari:** Eres muy listo, Shin-chan. Estoy orgulloso de ti ^^

**Takao Kazunari:** Pero sigo sin entenderlo... Si no querías bañarte con Akashi, ¿por qué lo hacías?

**Midorima Shintarō: **Akashi puede ser muy insistente si quiere...

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Pero yo también soy muy insistente! Te he pedido eso mismo muchas veces y nunca has aceptado D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** Akashi era peor.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Imposible! ¡No me creo que fuese más pesado que yo con eso! D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** Pues lo era, créeme.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Además, ¿qué querías que hiciera si Akashi me amenazaba con sus tijeras? Si no aceptaba ahora no sería jugador de basket, sería un castrati...

**Takao Kazunari:** Jajajaja, yo no lo habría permitido, Shin-chan. Te habría protegido ^^

**Midorima Shintarō: **Imposible, aún no nos conocíamos.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Además, no quiero que te involucres en los asuntos de Akashi.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Por qué no? Si es importante para ti, al igual que Kuroko, Aomine, Kise y Murasakibara... Quiero llevarme bien con él.

**Takao Kazunari:** Por ti :(

**Midorima Shintarō:** Prefiero que te mantengas al margen de lo concerniente a Akashi, Takao. Es la única manera de protegerte.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Me vas a proteger, Shin-chan?

**Midorima Shintarō:** ...Quiero intentarlo al menos

**Takao Kazunari:** *.*

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Shin-chan, TE QUIERO! (L)

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao, no lo grites, la gente me está mirando... Es vergonzoso...

**Midorima Shintarō:** Aparte de eso, y antes de que ocurriese todo este asunto, tenía pensado proponerte una cosa...

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿El qué?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Mis padres van a estar fuera todo el fin de semana que viene. Me preguntaba si te apetecería pasar esos días conmigo, en mi casa.

**Takao Kazunari:** *.*

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡SÍ QUIERO, SHIN-CHAN! (L)

**Midorima Shintarō:** Podríamos estudiar juntos para los exámenes, ver alguna película,...

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Y nos podremos duchar o bañar juntos?

**Midorima Shintarō: **...No.

**Takao Kazunari:** D:

**Takao Kazunari: **Pero con Akashi lo hacías D: D:

**Midorima Shintarō: **Ya te he explicado el motivo, Takao. No era porque quisiese...

**Takao Kazunari:** Pero a mí me haría mucha ilusión estar contigo bajo el agua, Shin-chan D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** ...

**Takao Kazunari: **Por favor, Shin-chan T.T

**Midorima Shintarō: **...Ya lo hablaremos cuando llegue el momento.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿¡Eso es un sí!?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Ya lo hablaremos, Takao.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Di que sí, Shin-chan! ¡Tú también lo deseas! :D

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao, deja de reírte como un poseso y sal del servicio. La gente no deja de mirarme con caras extrañas.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Es que estoy muy feliz porque me has invitado a pasar un fin de semana romántico contigo, Shin-chan! :D

**Midorima Shintarō:** ...

**Midorima Shintarō:** Vayamos a buscar al resto del grupo, Takao. Seguro que están preocupados por ti. Especialmente Kuroko.

**Takao Kazunari:** Vale n.n

**Takao Kazunari:** Shin-chan...

**Midorima Shintarō:** Dime.

**Takao Kazunari:** Te quiero ^^

**Midorima Shintarō:** ...Vayámonos de aquí, Takao ¬/¬

* * *

**Takao Kazunari ha publicado en su biografía:** Me siento feliz con _Midorima Shintarō_ :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Has hecho las paces con Midorima-kun, Takao-kun?

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Síiii! Shin-chan me ha pedido perdón por haberse portado mal conmigo :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos. Hacéis muy buena pareja :)

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Muchas gracias, Kuroko! :D

**Midorima Shintarō:** Yo no me he disculpado por nada...

**Kagami Taiga:** No te hagas el duro, _Midorima Shintarō_.

**Takao Kazunari:** Además, Shin-chan me ha invitado a pasar un fin de semana romántico con él la semana que viene. Vamos a estar los dos solos en su casa :D

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Qué lanzado eres, Midorin!

**Ōtsubo Taisuke:** Vosotros dos me vais a traer más de un problema, lo intuyo...

**Takao Kazunari:** No digas eso, capi D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** Nadie ha dicho que vaya a ser romántico, no te lo inventes, Takao.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Midorima-kun va de duro por la vida, pero en el fondo es un blando. Seguro que es muy romántico contigo, Takao-kun.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Kuroko, he dicho que NADIE ha mencionado que vaya a ser romántico.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Pero lo será :)

**Midorima Shintarō:** He dicho que no.

**Takao Kazunari:** No seas aguafiestas, Shin-chan D: Aunque puede que tengas razón. Sé que en el fondo me has invitado porque te da miedo quedarte solo por la noche. Pero no importa, así aprovecho la situación ^^

**Aomine Daiki:** Midorima, ¿no te da vergüenza reconocer que te da miedo la oscuridad con la edad que tienes?

**Midorima Shintarō:** A mí no me da miedo quedarme solo de noche. Deja de decir esas cosas o retiro la propuesta, Takao. Y vosotros dejad de creerle, Aomine, Kuroko.

**Kagami Taiga:** No te molestes, _Midorima Shintarō_. Es imposible razonar con Kuroko y Takao.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun, ¿cuándo me vas a invitar a pasar la noche en tu casa? Sé que vives solo...

**Kagami Taiga:** Nunca. Tienes tu propia casa, Kuroko. Duerme allí.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Deberíamos hacer como han hecho Midorima-kun y Takao-kun para hablarlo. Sé que en el fondo quieres pedírmelo pero eres demasiado tímido. Necesitas un empujoncito…

**Kagami Taiga:** Ni loco te pediría algo así, Kuroko.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Tetsu-kun! A mí no me importaría que vinieses a pasar la noche a mi casa. Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que entremos los dos ^^

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Muchas gracias, Momoi-san, pero me da vergüenza pasar la noche a solas con una chica.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Ah! ¿Con una chica te da vergüenza y conmigo no?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Es que tú no tienes nada que no haya visto ya, Kagami-kun :)

**Riko Aido:** ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

**Momio Satsuki:** O.O

**Aomine Daiki:** Yo también he encontrado por fin a Kise. El muy idiota se había encerrado en uno de los baños de la tercera planta del centro comercial, donde el cine. ¿A quién se le ocurre esconderse en un sitio así?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Eso mismo me pregunto yo...

**Takao Kazunari:** Cuando se está nervioso te metes en el primer sitio que se te ocurre, ¿verdad, _Kise Ryōta_? :)

**Kise Ryōta:** Tienes razón, Takaocchi. Actué sin pensar y sólo se me ocurrió esconderme ahí de Aominecchi :P

**Aomine Daiki:** Tonto, no te iba a hacer nada malo... Aunque esta te la pienso guardar...

**Sakurai Ryō:** ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Todo ha sido por mi culpa! ¡Lo siento!

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Aomine-kun, sabes que no le vas a hacer nada malo a Kise-kun. En el fondo le quieres mucho, puede que incluso más que ninguno de nosotros.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Aún así, me alegro de que también vosotros hayáis hecho las paces :)

**Aomine Daiki:** Tetsu, no digas tonterías ¬/¬

**Aomine Daiki:** Y tú deja de disculparte, Ryō.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Claro, no te preocupes, _Sakurai Ryō_! No ha pasado nada. Ha sido un enfado momentáneo por el estrés de la situación, nada más. Pero no vuelvas a dejar que Aominecchi se quede dormido encima de ti o me enfadaré mucho n.n

**Sakurai Ryō:** ¡Lo siento! T.T

**Imayoshi Shoichi:** Chicos, sois demasiado problemáticos...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No es una tontería, Aomine-kun :)

**Kagami Taiga:** Me alegro de que hayas hecho las paces con _Aomine Daiki_, Kise :)

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Gracias, Kagamicchi! Yo también me alegro mucho. Aún mantengo tooooda la esperanza de poder tener una familia en el futuro :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun nunca te cortaría esa esperanza, Kise-kun, ya lo sabes. Aunque de Akashi-kun no estoy tan seguro...

**Riko Aido:** Me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado por fin :)

**Satsuki Momoi:** ¡Síiii! Estos chicos son difíciles de manejar, pero todos son grandes personas. Estoy muy orgullosa de ellos ^^

**Riko Aido:** :)

**Daiki Aomine:** Satsuki, deja de tratarnos como si fuésemos niños ¬¬

**Teppei Kiyoshi:** Yo también me alegro de que todo haya acabado bien :)

**Hyūga Junpei:** Los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros son como niños pequeños que se enfadan por tonterías, hacen sufrir a sus parejas y luego acaban pidiendo perdón. No lo entiendo...

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Y tu quién eres para llamarnos "niños pequeños"?

**Teppei Kiyoshi:** Tratándose de ti creí que entenderías su actitud a la perfección, capitán ;)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tenéis razón. En vez de "La Generación de los Milagros" deberían llamarles "La Generación de los Tsunderes".

**Takao Kazunari:** Jajajajaja, ¡estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Kuroko! Shin-chan es un tsundere 8-)

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Tetsu, deja de decir tonterías!

**Midorima Shintarō:** No digas tonterías, Kuroko.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Dejad de decir que todo lo que digo son tonterías o acabaré creyéndomelo :(

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Pero tú eres de los nuestros, Kurokocchi! ¿También te consideras un tsundere?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Como la gente tiende a olvidarse de mí yo no entraría en ese grupo, Kise-kun. Pero le cedo mi puesto a Kagami-kun. Él se asemeja mucho más que yo a toda la Generación de los Tsunderes :)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Pero qué dices!?

**Teppei Kiyoshi:** Jajajajaja. ¿Yo también puedo unirme a esa Generación?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Senpai, ¿tú también!?

**Teppei Kiyoshi:** Es que suena interesante, _Kagami Taiga_. Además, me gusta hacer sufrir a _Hyūga Junpei_ ^^

**Hyūga Junpei:** Eres tonto, Kiyoshi.

**Imayoshi Shoichi:** Eres realmente cruel, _Teppei Kiyoshi_. Mucho más que _Hanamiya Makoto_...

**Hanamiya Makoto:** ¿¡Y a mí por qué me metes en la conversación, Imayoshi!?

**Teppei Kiyoshi:** Lo sé, _Imayoshi Shoichi_. ¿Quién crees que enseñó a _Hanamiya Makoto_? ;)

**Hanamiya Makoto:** ¡Ni se te ocurra compararme contigo, Kiyoshi! Yo soy más malo que tú, mucho más malvado. ¡Y lo sabes!

**Teppei Kiyoshi:** No te enfades, _Hanamiya Makoto_, que te pones muy feo ;)

**Izuki Shun: **Una nueva Generación ha despertado, aunque su nombre a todos los miembros no ha gustado...

**Hyūga Junpei:** No empieces con tus rimas, Izuki...

**Momoi Satsuki:** Ah, con todo este estrés me ha entrado hambre. ¿Os apetece ir a cenar, chicos?

**Aomine Daiki:** A mí me parece bien. También tengo hambre.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun y yo también vamos.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Y yo por qué tengo que ir!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Porque me tienes que llevar a caballito, Kagami-kun. Estoy herido, ¿recuerdas?

**Kagami Taiga:** ...Está bien...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Gracias, Kagami-kun ^^

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Pero deja de darme besos en el cuello, Kuroko!

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Si Aominecchi, Momocchi, Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi van yo también voy!

**Takao Kazunari:** Shin-chan y yo también nos apuntamos :)

**Riko Aido:** ¿Os importa si nosotros también vamos?

**Momoi Satsuki:** En absoluto. Cuantos más seamos mejor lo pasaremos ^^

**Koganei Shinji:** Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde se han metido _Furihata Kōki_ y _Seijūrō Akashi_?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Ah? Es cierto, ¿dónde están?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Conociendo a Akashi seguro que se ha llevado a vuestro compañero a su casa.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Es más que probable que haya hecho eso, sí.

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:** …

**Koganei Shinji:** No puede ser, Mitobe…

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:** …

**Koganei Shinji:** ¡No! ¿En serio?

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:** ¡…!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Qué está diciendo Mitobe-sempai, Koganei-sempai?

**Koganei Shinji:** Mitobe dice que ha visto cómo _Seijūrō Akashi _se llevaba a _Furihata Kōki_ hará unos 10 minutos.

**Aomine Daiki:** Seguro que Akashi se lo ha llevado a su casa para hacerle cualquier cosa a ese chico.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Seguramente.

**Kise Ryōta: **Es lo más probable :P

**Seijūrō Akashi:** En primer lugar, no me he llevado a _Furihata Kōki_, él ha venido conmigo por su propia voluntad. ¿A que sí, Kōki?

**Furihata Kōki:** ¡Chicos, socorro, me ha secuestrado!

**Seijūrō Akashi:** _Furihata Kōki_, no digas mentiras o tendré que castigarte…

**Furihata Kōki:** ¡Pero si no es mentira!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Suelta a nuestro compañero, Akashi, o te las verás con nosotros!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí, Akashi-kun, suelta a _Furihata Kōki_ o te las verás con Kagami-kun.

**Teppei Kiyoshi:** Muy bien dicho, Kuroko.

**Hyūga Junpei:** No sufras, Furihata, Kagami va en tu busca.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Eh? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Y vosotros qué? ¡_Furihata Kōki _es compañero de todos!

**Riko Aido:** Kagami-kun, tú eres el hombre indicado para esta misión. Te ordeno que vayas a rescatar a Furihata de las manos de Akashi.

**Izuki Shun:** Ánimo, Kagami, todos estamos contigo.

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:** …

**Koganei Shinji: **Eso, eso, ¡mucha suerte, Kagami!

**Aomine Daiki:** En fin, Kagami, ha sido un placer conocerte.

**Kise Ryōta: **Hasta siempre, Kagamicchi, te recordaremos con cariño T.T

**Midorima Shintarō: **Es una lástima que se pierda a un jugador con tu potencial, Kagami.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Ah, ¿qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada.

**Kise Ryōta: **¿Dónde estabas, Murasakibaracchi?

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Tenía hambre y como no dejábamos de dar vueltas le dije a Muro-chin que me acompañase a comprar chuches.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Sentimos el retraso. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Shin-chan y yo hemos hecho las paces!

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaahhh, Mido-chin ha hecho las paces con su osito de gominota.

**Midorima Shintarō: **…

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Oh, enhorabuena :)

**Takao Kazunari:** Y me ha invitado a pasar un fin de semana romántico con él :D

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Takao, deja de decir eso!

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Aominecchi y yo también nos hemos reconciliado! :D

**Aomine Daiki:** No estés tan contento, Kise…

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Enhorabuena también, chicos :)

**Momio Satsuki:** ¡Y Tetsu-kun le ha cambiado el nombre a "La Generación de los Milagros"! Ahora es "La Generación de los Tsunderes" :)

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** A mí no me gusta ese nombre D:

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Jaja, la verdad es que les va que ni pintado :)

**Aomine Daiki:** Y Kagami va a encontrarse con Akashi para rescatar a su compañero _Furihata Kōki_.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Oh, vaya. Te echaré de menos, Taiga :(

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Me habría gustado probarte antes, Kaga-chin :(

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Dejad de hablar como si no fuese a volver!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tranquilo, Kagami-kun, no les hagas caso. Akashi-kun puede ser muy bueno si quiere.

**Aomine Daiki:** El problema es que Akashi nunca quiere ser bueno, Tetsu.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No le leas, Kagami-kun. No te pasará nada, yo iré contigo. ¡Arre!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡PERO NO ME DES COCES EN LAS COSTILLAS, KUROKO!

**Seijūrō Akashi: **Me complace ver que os inspiro respeto, pero no tenéis de qué preocuparos. No he secuestrado a _Furihata Kōki_. Le pedí que me acompañase a reservar una mesa a un restaurante cercano para que todos pudiésemos cenar juntos y tranquilos.

**Furihata Kōki:** N-No me lo pediste…

**Seijūrō Akashi:** Por supuesto que sí, pero no me debiste oír…

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Cómo sabías que acabaríamos cenando todos juntos, Akashi?

**Seijūrō Akashi:** Sabía que Daiki y Ryōtaacabarían haciendo las paces, siempre lo hacen. Y esperaba que Shintarō y tú, Kazunari, también las hicieseis. Shintarō necesitaba un pequeño empujón para reconocer de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

**Takao Kazunari:** Entonces, ¿eso que dijiste lo hiciste para unirnos a Shin-chan y a mí?

**Seijūrō Akashi: **Por supuesto. Toda la Generación de los Milagros ha encontrado a alguien que les ayude y por quien quieren mejorar. Y Shintarō también. Lo único que debía hacer era reconocerlo para que sus capacidades aumentasen.

**Takao Kzunari:** Akashi… Ahora pienso distinto de ti… ¡Gracias! (L)

**Midorima Shintarō: **…

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Akashi-kun, no seas cruel con Takao-kun, por favor. No se lo merece.

**Aomine Daiki:** Sí, Akashi, deja de mentirle al novio de Midorima.

**Momio Satsuki: **¡Eres cruel, Akashi-kun! D:

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aka-chin es un niño malo, buuuuu.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿Me has mentido, _Seijūrō Akashi_? D:

**Seijūrō Akashi:** Por supuesto que no. Lo digo con total sinceridad, Kazunari. No hagas caso a La Generación de los Tsunderes, sólo quieren confundirte.

**Seijūrō Akashi: **Incluido _Kagami Taiga_.

**Kagami Taiga: **¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Esto ya es definitivo: si Akashi-kun aprueba vuestro nuevo nombre ya sois una Generación oficial. Enhorabuena :)

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Tu novio es muy gracioso, _Kagami Taiga_. Me cae bien :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Muchas gracias, _Himuro Tatsuya_ :)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Pero que Kuroko no es mi novio!

**Aomine Daiki:** Ya, claro, y el cielo no es azul.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Ni el Sol es un astro.

**Takao Kazunari:** Ni Shin-chan me quiere :P

**Midorima Shintarō:** ¡Takao! ¬¬

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No trates de negar lo evidente, Kagami-kun. Entre nosotros hay feeling, todos lo notan.

**Riko Aido:** Dejad de decir tonterías y vayamos a cenar. Tengo hambre :(

**Izuki Shun: **Y yo.

**Hyūga Junpei: **Y yo.

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:** …

**Koganei Shinji: **¡Nosotros también vamos!

**Ōtsubo Taisuke:** No me parece mala idea pasar un rato más con vosotros.

**Teppei Kiyoshi:** _Hanamiya Makoto_, _Imayoshi Shoichi,_ _Sakurai Ryō_, ¿os venís también?

**Imayoshi Shoichi:** Por mi no hay problema.

**Hanamiya Makoto:** Yo no quiero cenar con el tonto de _Teppei Kiyoshi_.

**Seijūrō Akashi:** En el restaurante en el que estamos _Furihata Kōki_ y yo tienen de postre tarta de chocolate, de tiramisú, flan, natillas y tortitas con diferentes siropes, entre otras cosas. Tengo entendido que eso te gusta, _Hanamiya Makoto_.

**Hanamiya Makoto:** ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

**Seijūrō Akashi:** Tengo mis fuentes.

**Satsuki Momio:** Es un secreto, _Hanamiya Makoto_ ;)

**Teppei Kiyoshi:** ¿Entonces te vienes, _Hanamiya Makoto_?

**Hanamiya Makoto: …**Está bien…

**Hanamiya Makoto:** ¡Pero sólo voy por la comida!

**Teppei Kiyoshi:** Como digas :)

**Sakurai Ryō: **Y-Yo no sé si ir o no. No quiero molestar a

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Puedes venirte, _Sakurai Ryō_!

**Sakurai Ryō: **M-muchas gracias, _Kise Ryōta_.

**Kise Ryōta: **Pero asegúrate de sentarte lejos de Aominecchi y de mi.

**Sakurai Ryō:** ¡Lo siento!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kise-kun, tú también eres cruel. Eres todo un tsundere.

**Kise Ryōta: **Jajajaja, ¡lo decía de broma, Kurokocchi! Puedes sentarte donde quieras, _Sakurai Ryō_ ;)

**Sakurai Ryō: **¡Lo siento! ¡No molestaré, lo prometo! ¡Y si lo hago lo siento!

**Aomine Daiki:** No hagas caso a Kise, Ryō.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Al final vamos a cenar todos juntos o no? Tengo hambre…

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos en diez minutos en el restaurante con _Seijūrō Akashi_ y _Furihata Kōki_!

**Seijūrō Akashi: **Me encanta que los planes salgan bien :)

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¡Qué divertido! He disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo, os lo aseguro. Me imaginaba a Midorima en modo tierno con Takao, Takao con los ojitos brillantes pensando en su Shin-chan, Kise haciendo las paces con su Aominecchi, Teppei tirándole los trastos a Hanamiya para poner celoso a Hyūga, Mitobe y Koganei con sus conversaciones que nadie más entiende (xD), Seijūrō Akashi secuestrando a Furihata Kōki (sin dobles intenciones, por supuesto), Momoi siendo ignorada por Tetsu, y Kuroko y Kagami… En fin, estos dos son únicos, jajaja. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado este capítulo final del arco (me encanta esa palabra :P) "El Problema de Kise".**

**Espero (y confío, al menos es mi intención) poder publicar otro arco durante el mes de agosto. Tendrá entr capítulos (no he decidido aún cuántos porque tengo una conversación pensada, pero no sé si incluirla o dejarla para más adelante). No os puedo decir mucho, salvo que nuestros chicos y chichas de Kuroko no Basket se van a ir a la playa. ¡Pero no de vacaciones! Espero poder sorprenderos con ello ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Campamento de Verano (I)

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que se han pasado muchos meses desde que subí el último capítulo, prometiendo que los siguientes saldrían a la luz en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, no he podido actualizar el fic hasta ahora (con las ganas que tenía de hacerlo) por un problema de salud. No es nada grave, pero justamente me afecta a la mano, muñeca y brazo con los que escribo y el dolor me ha obligado a estar de baja y a no poder utilizar el ordenador (de verdad que a cada palabra que escribo me duele un montón todo el brazo y me es imposible mantener la constancia :S). Pero bueno, poco a poco he ido añadiendo comentarios hasta que, tres meses largos después, he conseguido tener este capítulo listo :S Está visto que el 2014 no es mi año, así que a partir de ahora no voy a decir nada porque luego surgen mil cosas que me impiden actualizar… ¡Lo siento!**

**Simplemente repetir lo de siempre: ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Estoy que no me lo creo: 111 personas han incluido este fic en sus favoritos, 114 usuarios lo siguen y, encima, ha recibido 143 reviews hasta la fecha. ¡Los chicos y chicas de Kuroko no Basket y yo os lo agradecemos de corazón! Esto nos da fuerzas a todos para seguir creando conversaciones absurdas, sin sentido y con mucho contenido sexual no explícito xD Es broma, pero seguiré esforzándome, ¡de verdad! **

**¡Por cierto! No sé si alguno de vosotros seguirá el manga, pero… En fin, no tengo palabras. Me alegra y me da pena lo que ha sucedido, aunque yo sigo queriendo más KnB T.T Y no digo más, que es spoiler :D Y, aunque no viene al caso porque es de otra serie, también me apena que se haya acabado Naruto. Han sido muchos años siguiendo la serie y el final me ha dejado un poco plof. Pero la vida sigue :D**

**Os recuerdo la leyenda, como siempre :P**

**Nombre en negrita:** Autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado****: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

_**Nombres en cursiva**_**: Menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: O.o ¬¬ :D**

**¡Disfrutad de este capítulo!**

* * *

**6\. Campamento de Verano (I)**

**Shinji Koganei:** ¡Chicos, ya se han abierto las solicitudes del Campamento de Verano FreePlay!

**Hyūga Junpei: **¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Este año se han adelantado, ¿no?

**Riko Aido:** No, han abierto las solicitudes como todos los años, lo que pasa es que el último curso te lo perdiste, Teppei. Por eso se te habrá hecho más corto :)

**Riko Aido:** Por cierto, ya os he inscrito a todos en el Campamento. Y esta vez no aceptaré excusas de ningún tipo, ¿entendido?

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¿¡Ah!? ¿Ya? ¿Y sin consultarnos?

**Riko Aido:** Sí. No quería daros tiempo a ninguno de vosotros para que huyeseis n.n

**Riko Aido:** Ya estoy preparando los horarios de entrenamiento y las dietas proteínicas que vais a tomar. Es divertido ^^

**Izuki Shun:** Cuando la entrenadora se pone a trabajar no hay quien la pare. Me parece que este año va a ser peor que el anterior…

**Hyūga Junpei:** Yo ya contaba con ello, Izuki -.-

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:** …

**Shinji Koganei:** Mitobe tiene razón, eres aterradora, entrenadora :S

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo no podré ir, entrenadora.

**Riko Aido:** ¿¡Cómo que no, Kuroko!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Es que acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo.

**Riko Aido:** ¿¡El qué!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No lo sé, aún no lo tengo definido… Pero esos días estaré ocupado, seguro. No podré acompañaros, lo siento mucho. Y de verdad que me apetecía ir :(

**Riko Aido:** De eso nada, Kuroko. Irás con todos nosotros al Campamento FreePlay.

**Kiyoshi Tepei:** Jajaja, buen intento, Kuroko ;)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Gracias, Kiyoshi-senpai, pero no ha funcionado :(

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¿De verdad creías que con eso te ibas a librar, _Kuroko Tetsuya_?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** En realidad no estaba muy convencido de que funcionase, pero tenía que intentarlo :(

**Izuki Shun:** Kuroko lo ha intentado, pero Riko su intento de fuga ha frustrado. Qué palo.

**Riko Aido:** Iremos todos, repito, TODOS, al Campamento y nos encargaremos de hacer que esa semana nos sirva de cara a nuestros futuros partidos. ¿Ha quedado claro?

**Tsuchida Satoshi:** ¿En serio? ¿Todos?

**Kawahara Kōichi:** ¿Nos has inscrito también, entrenadora?

**Fukuda Hiroshi:** No me lo creo O.O

**Furihata Kōki:** ¿Nosotros también podemos ir aunque no hayamos jugado ningún partido oficial?

**Riko Aido:** Por supuesto. Titulares o no, todos formamos parte del equipo de Seirin y todos iremos juntos al Campamento de Verano. Así que, por vuestro bien, más os vale estar a pleno rendimiento esos días o conoceréis mi peor lado, chicos ^^

**Hyūga Junpei:** _Riko Aido_, cuando te pones en modo sargento das miedo…

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Jajaja, no lo niegues, _Hyūga Junpei_, esa faceta de Riko es la que más te gusta :)

**Hyūga Junpei: **¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No digas tonterías, Kiyoshi!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Pero no quiero morir antes de la Winter Cup :(

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Se puede saber de qué habláis?

**Midorima Shintarō: **De un Campamento de Verano que se llama FreePlay.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Hablan del Campamento de Verano FreePlay, Kagamicchi!

**Takao Kazunari:** Sí, es el evento escolar deportivo juvenil por excelencia :P

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Y por qué contestáis vosotros? No es que me moleste, pero empiezo a pensar que nos espiáis a todas horas -.-

**Midorima Shintarō:** …Creía que el nombre "Campamento de Verano" lo dejaba claro, pero veo que en tu caso me confundí, _Kagami Taiga_.

**Takao Kazunari: **Lo cierto es que tienes razón, Kagami. No tenemos nada mejor que hacer, así que cuando vemos que comenzáis una conversación la seguimos para ver en qué momento nos podemos añadir :D

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡No te enfades, Kagamicchi, no lo hacemos a mal! D:

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Los chicos son muy amables por explicártelo, Kagami-kun. Dales las gracias como es debido :)

**Kagami Taiga:** No me enfado… Y tampoco es necesario que seas tan sincero, _Takao Kazunari_…

**Aomine Daiki:** Todos los años se celebra por estas fechas un campamento al que sólo pueden asistir los miembros de los equipos deportivos de las preparatorias de Japón.

**Momio Satsuki:** La inscripción es totalmente gratuita y libre, pero casi todos los equipos suelen ir para conocerse y estrechar lazos. Es muy divertido ^^

**Riko Aido:** Además, sirve como un buen entrenamiento intensivo para la Winter Cup. ¡Es el escenario perfecto para empezar a forjar nuestro futuro! Así que no me falles, _Kagami Taiga_, o me enfadaré y mucho ^^

**Riko Aido:** Eso también va por ti, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ ^^

**Kagami Taiga:** Oh, suena divertido.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Seré bueno e iré, entrenadora…

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** A mí no me gusta ir al Campamento porque no dan caramelos. Es aburrido :(

**Himuro Tatsuya:** No digas eso, Atsushi. Seguro que nos lo pasamos bien :)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Vosotros también vais?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Sí :)

**Kuroko Tetusya:** ¿Tú también irás, Aomine-kun?

**Aomine Daiki:** Supongo que sí, no me queda más remedio que ir. Preferiría quedarme en casa durmiendo, pero Satsuki se pone muy pesada con estas cosas, ya sabes, Tetsu.

**Momio Satsuki: **¡Yo no soy pesada con nada, Dai-kun! Ò.Ó

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, ¿vosotros también iréis con Shūtoku?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Sí.

**Takao Kazunari: **¡Por supuesto que sí, Kuroko! Nos veremos allí, será genial :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí :)

**Kise Ryōta:** Yo también iré al Campamento, Kurokocchi :D

**Kagami Taiga:** _Kuroko Tetsuya_ y _Takao Kazunari_ juntos durante una semana…

**Aomine Daiki:** Midorima, Kagami, esos dos os van a hacer la vida imposible, jajajaja.

**Kise Ryōta:** Chicos, que yo también voy a ir al Campamento…

**Riko Aido:** Más les vale no hacer el idiota o me enfadaré mucho con ellos. Vamos a entrenar, no de vacaciones.

**Hyūga Junpei: **Pero al menos nos dejarás descansar en algún momento, ¿no?

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** No cuentes con ello, Hyūga :)

**Riko Aido:** Todo depende de cómo rindáis en vuestro entrenamiento :)

**Shinji Koganei:** Eso es un 'no'…

**Kise Ryōta:** Chicos… T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ya sabemos que irás, Kise-kun. Nos lo pasaremos bien allí :)

**Kagami Taiga:** La verdad es que eso del Campamento de Verano suena muy interesante. Estoy deseando ir.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿De verdad que nunca has ido al Campamento de Verano FreePlay, _Kagami Taiga_? O.O

**Kagami Taiga:** No. Yo he vivido en los Estados Unidos hasta hace relativamente poco. Allí tienen campamentos de verano, pero no están completamente dedicados al deporte como aquí.

**Takao Kazunari:** Oh, pues no sabes lo que te has perdido. El Campamento de Verano FreePlay es un lugar increíble, idílico, casi paradisíaco.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Es un campamento de verano normal y corriente en el que se practica deporte, eso es todo.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡De eso nada, Shin-chan! Es un lugar en el que se pueden dar todo tipo de situaciones comprometidas y románticas :D

**Midorima Shintarō:** ...No cuentes con ello, Takao...

**Takao Kazunari: **D:

**Aomine Daiki:** Es un coñazo del que no puedes escaquearte para dormir en ningún momento -.-

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡No seas así, Aominecchi! D: Es muy divertido y es una gran ocasión para conocer a los rivales a los que podrías enfrentarte en las competiciones.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Eso es cierto. En el Campamento se conoce a gente muy interesante, aunque nadie supera a Tetsu-kun n.n

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Y ya habéis pensado qué otro deporte os gustaría practicar?

**Takao Kazunari:** Shin-chan y yo nos queremos apuntar al equipo de bádminton :D

**Midorima Shintarō: **Yo no he dicho que quiera practicar ese deporte… Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el bádminton sea un deporte que se practique en el Campamento de Verano…

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Yo quiero apuntarme al equipo de fútbol.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** No sabía que te gustase el fútbol, Atsushi.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Qué bien, Murasakibaracchi! ¿Crees que aguantarás el ritmo de cada partido?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ¿Aaaaahhhhh? Supongo que sí.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Y en qué posición jugarás, Murasakibara-kun?

**Murasakibara Atsushi**: Quiero ser el portero. Así no tendré que moverme de la portería :3

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ...

**Kise Ryōta:** …

**Aomine Daiki:** No sé por qué no me sorprende…

**Midorima Shintarō: **Ni a mí…

**Aomine Daiki:** Yo estaba pensando en apuntarme al equipo de tenis.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Ah, yo también Aominecchi! Podemos ir juntos :D

**Aomine Daiki:** Me he confundido, Kise. Quería decir que me iba a puntar al equipo de voleibol.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Suena divertido! Me apuntaré contigo, Aominecchi ^^

**Aomine Diaki:** Entonces me inscribiré en el equipo de hockey sobre hielo.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Podremos patinar juntos, Aominecchi!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Deja de acosarme, maldito Kise!

**Kise Ryōta: **No te acoso, Aominecchi, lo hago para que no vayas solo D:

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun y yo nos inscribiremos en el equipo de natación :)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Natación? ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero apuntarme a ese deporte.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun, creí que te gustaría. Tú, yo, el agua,…

**Aomine Daiki:** Y un flotador para que no te ahogues, Tetsu.

**Kagami Taiga:** Jajajaja xD

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** … Ese comentario no ha tenido gracia y lo sabes, Aomine-kun.

**Aomine Daiki:** Vamos, Tetsu, decir que tú puedes moverte en el agua es como decir que Murasakibara es una bailarina de ballet.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** No te metas conmigo, Minecchin. Yo no dije nada :(

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Claro que puedo moverme en el agua, Aomine-kun. Sé nadar.

**Aomine Daiki:** No, no sabes. Tienes demasiados problemas con el agua, Tetsu.

**Momio Satsuki:** ¡Dai-kun, deja de meterte con Tetsu-kun! Ò.Ó

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** …No sabía que estábamos hablando de problemas con el agua. En ese caso, Aomine-kun, tú me ganas con diferencia. Creo recordar que fuiste tú quien se pasó una tarde entera llorando cuando se calló de la canoa en el Campamento de hace tres años…

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡No me caí, Akashi me empujó!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Acusar sin pruebas está muy feo, Daiki.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Estabas ahí leyéndolo todo y sin intervenir, _Akashi Seijūrō_!?

**Aomine Daiki: **¡Claro que me tiraste tú, Akashi!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Aún así, yo no te empujé a posta. No dejabas de hacer tonterías sobre la canoa, poniendo en riesgo la integridad del grupo. Así que consideré que lo mejor para todos era que abandonases la embarcación. Lo hice por un bien mayor, ya sabes.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Estás reconociendo que me tiraste!

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Puede que sí, puede que no. Quién sabe.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Te acabas de delatar, Akashi.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaahhhh, Akachin es un niño malo, buuuu.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo lo sabía, pero no dije nada para ver si Aomine-kun se daba cuenta por él solo :)

**Momio Satsuki:** ¿Ese fue el día que aquel pez se le coló a Dai-kun en el pantalón y comenzó a gritar como una chica?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí. Por eso luego estuvo toda la tarde llorando :)

**Momio Satsuki:** Jajajaja, ¡es cierto! ¡Fue muy divertido! :D

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Satsuki! ¬/¬

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y hace dos años Aomine-kun mojó la cama la penúltima noche antes de volver a casa.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Ese no fui yo, fue Kise!

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡No digas eso, Aominecchi! ¡Es vergonzoso! D:

**Aomine Diaki:** ¡Es la verdad! ¡Aquella noche dijiste que habías tenido una pesadilla y te metiste en mi cama SIN mi permiso y después me la mojaste!

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Yo no te mojé la cama! T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Claro que lo hiciste, idota!

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Recuerdo que el entrenador se enfadó mucho con Minecchin y le regañó.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Es que lo que hizo Aomine-kun no fue propio de un chico de secundaria…

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Reconozco que al principio me enfadé, pero luego sentí lástima por los problemas de incontinencia de Daiki.

**Aomine Diaki:** ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema de ningún tipo!

**Kagami Taiga:** Me estáis tirando un mito por tierra con estos comentarios -.-

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te pongas triste, Kagami-kun. Lo importante es que ha quedado claro que Aomine-kun tiene más problemas con el agua y con los líquidos que yo :)

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Creo que nunca haré enfadar a _Kuroko Tetsuya_ :)

**Hyūga Junpei: **Con sus comentarios es casi más peligroso que _Riko Aido_ con sus entrenamientos y platos cocinados.

**Riko Aido:¿**Qué acabas de decir, _Hyūga Junpei_? n.n'

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Creo que este año el Campamento de Verano FreePlay va a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba...

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Muchas gracias de antemano a todos los que, después de tanto tiempo, sigáis esta historia tan alocada y sin sentido :P ****Me hace ilusión que sigáis ahí a pesar de mi inconstancia. Esta saga durará otro capítulo más (dos como mucho). Después me gustaría incluir un capítulo extra basado en el final del manga, pero no estoy segura de si escribirlo o no (por ganas no será).**

**En cuanto a los personajes, qué decir. Kise el pobre es ignorado por todos, Aomine tiene un secretillo que ha salido a la luz relacionado con el agua, Murasakibara es un vago de primera, Midorima va a tener que andarse con mil ojos con Takao (:D), Kuroko seguro que aprovecha para hacerle alguna de las suyas a Kagami (xD) y Akashi estará allí para verlo todo. Jajajaja, menuda tropa :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Campamento de Verano (II)

**¡Feliz 2015! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización (fue el año pasado), pero aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero que es igualmente divertida :P Espero que este nuevo año venga cargado de buenos deseos y sueños cumplidos y, sobre todo, que lo disfrutéis a tope n.n**

**Siento de veras la tardanza, pero me está llevando mucho tiempo el recuperarme de mis dolencias y es un fastidio, en serio :( Me prohíben escribir todo lo que deseo por mi propio bien. Y sé que en el fondo será bueno para mi salud, pero me fastidia un montón Lamento la demora, en serio, pero espero que disfrutéis este capítulo n.n**

**Por cierto, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! Nunca me cansaré de agradeceros vuestro apoyo ^^**

**Y, cambiando de tema, ¡ha vuelto Kuroko! Ya he visto el primer episodio de la tercera temporada y sólo puedo decir que todos son amor (especialmente Kuroko n.n). Y, cómo no, el peliazul también es un trol, jajaja. ¡Cómo le quiero! 3**

**Sin más, os recuerdo la leyenda del fic para que podáis empezara leer este nuevo episodio ^^**

Nombre en negrita:

Autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado****: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

_**Nombres en cursiva**_**: Menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: O.o ¬¬ :D**

**¡Disfrutad de este capítulo!**

* * *

**7\. Campamento de Verano (II)**

**Kise Ryōta** se siente desanimado T.T No recordaba que el Campamento fuese tan cansado. ¡Estoy agotado! X_X

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Cómo es posible que ya estés cansado, tonto? Sólo llevamos aquí dos días.

**Kise Ryōta:** Pero Kasamatsu-senpai es muy duro conmigo, Aominecchi. No me da ni un respiro T.T

**Aomine Daiki: **Eres un flojo, Kise.

**Kise Ryōta: **No me digas eso, Aominecchi（T.T）

**Kasamatsu Yukio:** No sería tan duro contigo si entrenases con el equipo en lugar de irte en busca de las chicas, tonto.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Pero no es mi culpa, senpai! Ellas quieren verme y hacerse fotos conmigo y yo no sé decirles que no T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Creo que ese es tu problema, Kise-kun. Tienes que empezara utilizar la palabra "no".

**Aomine Daiki:** Espera, espera, ¿de qué chicas estáis hablando?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Creo que se refieren a los equipos femeninos que están en el campamento.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Hay más chicas a parte de _Momoi Satsuki_ y _Riko Aido_ en este campamento?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Claro.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Evidentemente.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** También está mi entrenadora, Mine-chin.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Es cierto, está _Araki Masako_.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Muro-chin, ¿por qué tienes a la entrenadora de amiga?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Me agregó ella, Atsushi :)

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **D: Eso es favoritismo, buuuuuuu.

**Araki Masako:** También te envié una solicitud de amistad a ti, Murasakibara.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ...¿Ah, sí?

**Araki Masako:** Revisa las peticiones de tu cuenta y verás que la mía está ahí desde hace varios meses...

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ...Es verdad...

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Hay muchas chicas, Aominecchi! Y todas son muy simpáticas y agradables :D

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿¡Por qué no se me ha informado antes de que había más chicas en este maldito sitio!?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Habláis de las chicas que están en las playas de detrás del bosque?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Tú también las has visto, _Kagami Taiga_?

**Kagami Taiga:** Claro. Todas las mañanas corren por la playa en bañador y pasan por donde entrenamos nosotros.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto por eso?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿A qué hora empezáis a entrenar los de Seirin?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** A las cinco y media de la madrugada.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿¡Tan pronto!? Ugh...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aunque, en realidad, a esa hora es a la que vamos a la playa. Nos despertamos una hora antes para calentar. Así que, técnicamente, empezamos a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡¿Estáis locos o qué!?

**Kagami Taiga: **... Aomine, ahō, Kuroko te está mintiendo -.-

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No se lo digas, Kagami-kun D:

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Por qué mientes a Aominecchi, Kurokocchi? Eso está muy feo D:

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Quería comprobar una teoría, Kise-kun: hasta qué punto Aomine-kun es capaz de hacer el tonto por ver a unas chicas.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Si no hubieseis dicho que es mentira probablemente Aomine habría madrugado para ir con vosotros a la playa.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Yo también lo creo, Midorima-kun.

**Aomine Daiki:** Esta te la guardo, Tetsu ¬¬

**Kagami Taiga:** Parecéis críos -.-'

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Por cierto, Midorima-kun, ¿dónde está Takao-kun? Le echo de menos :(

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a dormir nada más cenar.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ya veo. Espero que mañana esté totalmente recuperado para dar lo mejor de sí :)

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Shintarō, si tu compañero no se encuentra a gusto en vuestra habitación os puedo hacer un hueco en mis aposentos.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Aposentos? ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, un rico de la élite? Estás en un campamento de deportistas adolescentes, Akashi.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **No oses degradarme de esa manera, Aomine ahō. Soy un emperador. Y tú deberías pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, plebeyo.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun no sabe reconocer tu grandeza, Akashi-kun.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Lo sé, pero esa no es excusa que le exima de sus errores. Tú eres el único que me entiende, Tetsuya. Me encargaré de recompensar tu lealtad y compromiso.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Gracias, Akashi-kun, eres muy amable :)

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Tetsuya, ¿te viene bien venir a mis aposentos mañana por la noche, después de cenar?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Un segundo que consulto mi agenda, Akashi-kun.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Está bien, espero...

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Kise Ryōta: **No lo sé. Pero no me gusta, Kagamicchi T.T ¡Haz algo para detenerlo!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Y qué se supone que quieres que haga!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No tengo planes para mañana :)

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Muy bien. Aquí te espero, Tetsuya. Veremos de qué manera podemos saldar cuentas.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Kuroko, baka, no vayas!

**Kise Ryōta: ¡**No vayas, Kurokocchi! ¡Seguro que es una trampa de Akashicchi!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Una trampa?

**Kise Ryōta: ¡**Sí! Quién sabe lo que Akashicchi podría hacerle alguien tan tierno y adorable como tú. A lo mejor te corta el pelo con sus tijeras T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Akashi-kun, ¿quieres que vaya para cortarme el pelo? Me gusta mi pelo tal y como está :(

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Claro que no, Tetsuya. No escuches al tonto de Kise. Aunque no descarto usar las tijeras contigo... De alguna manera.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Después de ese comentario lo tengo claro. Kuroko, yo que tú no iría.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Es que no tengo plan para esa noche, Miradomira-kun.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Kuroko, si quieres puedes venirte con Atsushi y conmigo :)

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Y qué haremos?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** No lo sé. Podemos improvisar sobre la marcha. _Kagami Taiga_, también puedes venirte si quieres.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Murasakibara-kun, ¿me darás caramelos?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ...No.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Por qué? D:

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Porque son míos...

**Himuro Tatsuya:** No seas así, Atsushi :/

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Entonces no voy.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿En serio no vas a ir con ellos por unos caramelos?

**Takao Kazunari:** Es obvio, _Kagami Taiga_: No chuches, No party :(

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Buenas noches, Takao-kun. ¿Qué tal has descansado? :)

**Midorima Shintarō: **Takao, ¿qué haces despierto? Vuelve a la cama.

**Takao Kazunari:** Pero no tengo sueño, Shin-chan D:

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Takao-kun, a veces pienso que eres el único que me entiende.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Vuelve a la cama, Takao. Ya.

**Takao Kazunari:** Eres un mandón, Shin-chan T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Buenas noches, Takao-kun.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Tetsuya, yo te daré caramelos. Sabes que haré todo lo que sea necesario para tener contento a mi súbdito más fiel y leal.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Lo dices de verdad, Akashi-kun? ¿Me darás cuanto pida?

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Sabes que sí, Tetsuya. Pídeme cuanto desees y lo tendrás. Te doy mi palabra. A cambio sólo tendrás que venir a mis aposentos y pasar la noche conmigo.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡No vayas, Tetsu!

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Kurokocchi, noooooo!

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Piénsalo bien antes de hacer nada, Kuroko :/

**Midorima Shintarō:** Coincido con Himuro Tatsuya, Kuroko. Piénsalo bien para no arrepentirte después.

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Seguro que Aka-chin hace cosas de mayores contigo, Kuro-chin.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun, ¿no vas a decirme nada?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Que no vaya, como han hecho los demás...

**Kagami Taiga:** Si ya tienes decidido que quieres pasar la noche con Akashi no veo en qué puede influir lo que pueda decirte.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ...Está bien.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡BaKagami, te está lanzando una indirecta!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Ah?

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Aominecchi tiene razón, Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi quiere que le pidas que se quede contigo.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Por qué?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Es bastante obvio, pero si no lo ves por ti mismo no hay nada que los demás podamos hacer.

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Kaga-chin es muy corto de entendederas :(

**Kise Ryōta:** Kagamicchi, pide a Kurokocchi que no se vaya con Akashicchi

**Kagami Taiga: **Pero...

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Pídeselo, estúpido tigre!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡No vayas con Akashi esta noche, Kuroko!

**Kuroko Tetsuya: ¿**Por qué no puedo ir, Kagami-kun?

**Kagami Taiga: **Pues... porque... no.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: ¿**Por qué?

**Kagami Taiga: **¡Porque no quiero que vayas con él!

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **¿Lo dices de corazón o porque te han pedido que lo digas?

**Kagami Taiga: **¡Lo digo de corazón! No quiero que vayas con tu antiguo capitán de Teikō.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ...Está bien, Kagami-kun. Si eso te hace sentir mejor no iré con Akashi-kun.

**Kagami Taiga:** G-Gracias, Kuroko.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **De nada :)

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Menos mal! Nos habías preocupado, Kurokocchi n.n'

**Aomine Daiki:** BaKagami...

**Midorima Shintarō:** Siempre dando problemas...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aunque, a decir verdad, si Aomine-kun me lo hubiese pedido con un poco más de ahínco también me habría negado a ir con Akashi-kun.

**Kagami Taiga: **¿¡Qué!?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡¿Qué!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** :)

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Ha costado, pero al final todo ha salido a pedir de boca, Tetsuya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí. Muchas gracias, Akashi-kun :)

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Ahora hay que preparar el siguiente paso...

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿El siguiente paso?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿De qué estáis hablando?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Hacer que Kagami-kun reconozca abiertamente que me quiere :)

**Kagami Taiga: **¿¡QUÉ!?

**Midorima Shintarō:** No sé por qué, pero me lo suponía.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaaaahhhhhhh.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** _Kagami Taiga_, reconoce que eres bastante lento para entender los sentimientos de la gente.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sí, reconócelo, Kagami-kun. Tienes que entrenarte en eso. No puedo esperar eternamente a que te decidas :/

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Pero sabes valorar a Tetsuya y le aprecias. Eso es suficiente para que te dé una oportunidad.

**Aomine Daiki: **Vosotros dos sois lo peor...

**Riko Aido: **¿¡QUÉ CREEIS QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO!?

**Kagami Taiga:** Ugh, entrenadora...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Buenas noches, entrenadora :)

**Riko Aido: **¡ES MÁS DE LA MEDIA NOCHE Y MAÑANA TENEMOS UN DURO DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO, PERO NO DEJÁIS DE MANDAR ESTÚPIDOS COMENTARIOS A TRAVÉS DE FACEBOOK!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Estábamos intentando ayudar a Tetsuya para que Taiga le confiese sus sentimientos.

**Aomine Daiki:** Habla por ti, Akashi...

**Riko Aido: **¡ME DA ABSOLUTAMENTE IGUAL! ¡IROS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ A LA CAMA Y DEJAR DE COMPORTAROS COMO CRÍOS!

**Kise Ryōta: **Pero, Rikocchi...

**Aomine Daiki: **Menudo carácter...

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡No la provoquéis, tontos!

**Riko Aido: **¡DISCULPAOS POR LAS MOLESTIAS QUE ESTÁIS CAUSANDO A TODOS Y MARCHAROS A DORMIR!

**Kise Ryōta: **Pero...

**Riko Aido: **¡YA!

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Ah, perdónanos, Rikocchi! T.T

**Kagami Taiga:** Lo sentimos, entrenadora.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Lo sentimos :(

**Aomine Daiki: **Idiotas...

**Riko Aido: **¡Ahora tú, Aomine!

**Aomine Daiki:** ...

**Midorima Shintarō:** Perdón.

**Aomine Daiki: **¿¡Tú también, Midorima!?

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Gomeeeeen.

**Aomine Daiki:** Ah, maldita sea. ¡Lo siento!

**Riko Aido:** Y ahora todos a dormir.

**Aomine Daiki: **¡Ey, Akashi no se ha disculpado!

**Riko Aido: **A dormir. ¡YA!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Buenas noches a todos n.n

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Mis felicitaciones, _Riko Aido_. Les tienes completamente dominados, y eso que no son chicos fáciles de tratar.

**Riko Aido:** Lo sé :P

**Riko Aido:** Por cierto, cuando intentéis que Kagami-kun le confiese sus sentimientos a Kuroko-kun avisadme. Quiero verlo en directo.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Dalo por hecho.

**Riko Aido:** ¡Gracias! :D

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Me retiro por hoy. Hasta mañana.

**Riko Aido:** ¡Buenas noches!

* * *

**Este capítulo ha quedado bastante KagaKuro :P Y Kuroko sigue siendo troll (y ahora, encima, Akashi le ayuda... ¡Vaya dos!).  
¡Por cierto! ¿Habéis leído el primer capítulo de Kuroko no Basket Extra Game? ¡Yo sí! He de reconocer que no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos los chicos han vuelto de nuevo n.n Aunque no apruebo el corte de pelo de Midorima ni de Riko D: en fin, a ver qué tal es el partido contra los americanos :P**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Campamento de Verano (III)

**¡Hola! Esta vez ha sido menos tiempo, pero ya echaba de menos volver a subir un capítulo de este fic n.n Me he propuesto un reto personal que no sé si podré cumplir... De momento no doy más avances por si acaso no lo consigo. Sólo diré que es un reto a muy corto plazo. A ver si hay suerte :P**

**Hoy seré muy breve en mis palabras introductorias. Pero, aún así, quiero deciros lo de siempre: MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO. Gracias por los reviews que me dejáis y que tanto me animan. Me agrada mucho saber que os reís y disfrutáis con cada capítulo y eso me hace seguir adelante (aunque a mi ritmo, ya sabéis :P). Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que, aunque no comentéis, comenzáis a seguir esta historia, os la ponéis en favoritos, y/o me incluís como autora de vuestra lista de favoritos. De verdad que eso también me hace mucha ilusión y os lo agradezco enormemente n.n**

**Os refresco la leyenda del fic para que podáis leerlo cuanto antes ^^**

**Nombre en negrita: Autor del comentario o post.**

**Texto subrayado****: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

_**Nombres en cursiva**_**: Menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: O.o ¬¬ :D**

**¡Disfrutad de este capítulo!**

* * *

**8\. Campamento de Verano (III)**

**Aomine Daiki****:** _Kagami Taiga_, tu baloncesto apesta.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Aomine Daiki:** Podría ganarte con los ojos cerrados.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Y a la pata coja?

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Dai-kun, no seas engreído!

**Aomine Daiki:** Sólo digo la verdad. ¿Acaso has visto sus triples? Sólo sabe hacer mates. Es patético.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? He mejorado mucho desde nuestro último encuentro.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿A eso lo llamas mejorar? No me hagas reír.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras!

**Aomine Daiki:** No es necesario. Con lo que he visto he tenido suficiente. Ya me he aburrido de ti.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Con lo que has visto? ¿Has estado observando a Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun?

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Muy mal, Dai-kun! Como Imayoshi senpai se entere de que has estado vagueando se enfadará contigo D:

**Aomine Daiki:** Me da igual. No pensaba hacer lo que me dijo.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Dai-kun, tienes que obedecer!

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **¿Podríais explicarnos de qué habláis?

**Momoi Satsuki:** Hoy teníamos la práctica del segundo deporte. Pero Dai-kun no sabe jugar en equipo al voleibol U.U'

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Acaso sabe jugara a algo en equipo?

**Aomine Daiki:** Claro que sé jugar en equipo, baka. Pero el resto me retrasa. Yo sólo me basto para ganar a cualquier rival. Además, el único que puede ganarme soy yo.

**Momoi Satsuki:** El caso es que Imayoshi senpai se cansó del comportamiento de Dai-kun, así que le echó de la práctica grupal.

**Kise Ryōta:** Aominecchi, eres un rebelde sin causa. Tienes que empezar a controlarte o no gustarás a las chicas D:

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Y qué hizo _Imayoshi Soichi_?

**Aomine Daiki:** Satsuki, ya es suficiente. No necesitan saber más.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Pues...

**Aomine Daiki:** Satsuki, ni se te ocurra decirlo.

**Imayoshi Soichi:** Envié a _Aomine Daiki_ al gimnasio a que practicase ballet.

**Aomine Daiki: **¡Maldito seas, Imayoshi! ¡Borra eso ahora mismo!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ...

**Kagami Taiga: **WTF!?

**Kise Ryōta: **O.O

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Decidme que es una broma...

**Momoi Satsuki:** No es ninguna broma, Tetsu-kun. Al principio Dai-kun protestó y se opuso, pero al final acabó aceptando y se fue con el grupo de danza U.U'

**Midorima Shintarō:** No sé si reírme o compadecerte, Aomine.

**Kise Ryōta: **Se me acaba de caer un mito D:

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Cállate, Kise! ¡No hice nada! Sólo fui al gimnasio para que me dejasen dormir un rato tranquilo.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Yo también quiero bailar.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Dai-kun, _Imayoshi Soichi_ lo hizo por ti, para ayudarte. La danza es algo que debe practicarse en grupo. Cuando la chica salta debe confiar totalmente en el chico que la va a coger, y el chico también debe confiar en la chica. Y eso es lo que tú necesitas, ¡confiar en los demás!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡De eso nada! Todo eso es palabrería, Sastsuki. ¡Imayoshi lo hizo para vengarse!

**Imayoshi Soichi:** Si hubiese querido vengarme te habría mandado realizar algún deporte relacionado con el agua. Después de lo que nos contó _Kuroko Tetsuya_ sería lo más lógico.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Mentira! Seguro que todos vosotros habéis disfrutado con ello. Esta pienso guardártela, Imayoshi.

**Imayoshi Soichi:** No me das miedo, Aomine. Conozco tu punto débil :)

**Kagami Taiga: **Jamás creí que diría esto, pero coincido con Aomine. No me parece una lección, eso es una putad...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No seas cruel, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun puede ser muchas cosas, pero no se merece algo así.

**Aomine Daiki:** Sabía que tú me comprenderías, Tetsu.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y lo que es imperdonable se mire por donde se mire es que nadie lo haya sabido antes para inmortalizar ese momento para la posteridad.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Maldito seas, Tetsu! ¬¬

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Para criticarlo tanto se te veía bastante cómodo con las mallas, Daiki.

**Aomine Daiki: **¡Yo no estaba cómodo con esa ropa, Akashi!

**Takao Kazunari: **O.O

**Kise Ryōta: **¿De verdad que te pusiste esa ropa tan ajustada, Aominecchi?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Seguro que a Minechin le gustó ir provocando con las mallas. Pervertido...

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Claro que no, idiotas!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Akashi, ¿cómo sabías que Aomine estaba en el gimnasio donde practican ballet?

**Aomine Daiki:** Seguro que estaba vagueando mientras torturaba al resto de su equipo con un entrenamiento casi imposible de realizar.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** A diferencia de otros, yo sé entrenar en equipo. Y lo hacemos muy eficientemente, todo sea dicho. Eso me permite disponer de más tiempo libre que el resto. Iba paseando por la zona y entonces me encontré con Daiki entrando en el gimnasio.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Y le seguiste.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Y le seguí.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Y puedo aseguraros que es totalmente cierto que se le veía muy cómodo y contento mientras practicaba danza.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Eso es mentira!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Tengo pruebas.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Qué?

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¿De verdad, Akashi-kun?

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Sí. Tengo fotos.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Momoi Satsuki: **¡Enséñanoslas, por favor! Yo no pude ir a verlo porque me quedé ayudando al resto del equipo T.T

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Yo quiero verlas, Akashicchi! :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Menos mal que siempre estás en el sitio apropiado en el momento justo, Akashi-kun. Es un alivio saber que se puede contar contigo.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Yo también quiero verlas! :D

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Esto va a ser muy divertido, Takao-kun :)

**Takao Kazunair:** ¡Sí! :D

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Tetsu, Takao, no tiene nada de divertido! ¬¬

**Kagami Taiga:** No sé si quiero ver esas fotos o no. Quizás me creen un trauma de por vida -.-

**Midorima Shintarō:** Estoy contigo, Kagami. No sé si quiero ser partícipe de esto.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Yo sí quiero ver a Minechin en mallas :3

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Reconozco que a mí también me intriga saber si es cierto o no...

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Y a mí :)

**Hyūga Junpei:** Y a mí.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡¿Vosotros también?! Juro que me vengaré de todos y cada uno de vosotros. ¡Empezando por ti, Akashi!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** No seas tan alarmista, Daiki. He dicho que tengo fotos, no que se las vaya a enseñar a todo el mundo.

**Takao Kazunari:** ...

**Kagami Taiga:** ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **No puedes hacernos esto, Akashi-kun. Todos confiábamos en ti D:

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Pero queremos ver las fotos, Akashi-kun! T.T

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Puedo pensarme si os las enseño o no. Pero todo tiene un precio.

**Kise Ryōta:** Eres cruel con nosotros, Akashicchi D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** Ya me imaginaba que pedirías algo a cambio.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Te daré lo que quieras, Akashi-kun. Pero déjame ver esas fotos y sacar una copia de cada una de ellas, por favor.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡No seas idiota, Kuroko! ¡No merece la pena!

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Tetsu-kun, no! T.T

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡No te sacrifiques de esa manera por los demás, Kurokocchi! Encontraremos otra manera de conseguir las fotos :)

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Siempre tan complaciente, Tetsuya. Me agradas mucho.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Pero he de rehusar tu oferta. De momento guardaré a buen recaudo las fotos. Prefiero que Daiki viva por un tiempo con el miedo a que su imagen de "chico duro" caiga por los suelos por unas imágenes más que vergonzosas.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡¿Pero qué tipo de fotos tienes?!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Digamos que de todo un poco.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Pero he de reconocer que se te da bastante bien. Cuando he visto cómo realizabas el Ballon y laCabriole hasta me he emocionado. Tienes mucho estilo, Daiki. Deberías reconsiderar dedicarte a la danza clásica y abandonar el baloncesto.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Eso sería una pena, Akashi-kun :(

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Sí. Pero también sería tremendamente divertido, Tetsuya.

**Aomine Daiki:** Eres un maldito chantajista, Akashi. ¡Pienso vengarme!

**Kagami Taiga: **Empiezas a darme pena, Aomine...

**Takao Kazunari:** Vaya, esto de _Aomine Daiki_ es casi más traumático que lo mío...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Takao-kun?

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Cuéntanos, _Takao Kazunari_! :D

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ¿Puedes esperar un instante, Takachin? Quiero ir a por caramelos.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Ya :)

**Takao Kazunari:** Shūtoku también ha tenido hoy el día de práctica del segundo deporte.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** ¿Y qué ha sido?

**Takao Kazunari: **Natación.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Oh, qué interesante :)

**Kise Ryōta:** Midorimacchi, ¿has usado tu bañador de la buena suerte?

**Midorima Shintarō: **No.

**Kise Ryōta: **¿Por qué? Si es muy chulo D:

**Takao Kazunari:** Llevaba un bañador naranja bastante ceñido :3

**Midorima Shintarō:** El horóscopo de Ohana-san decía que hoy debía llevar ropa naranja y sólo encontré ese. Eso es todo.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Y qué tal os ha ido? ¿Habéis hecho relevos?

**Takao Kazunari:** Sí. Ha sido muy divertido hasta que...

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Qué ha pasado, Takaocchi?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Cuéntanos, Takao-kun.

**Takao Kazunari: **Habíamos acabado las carreras de velocidad cuando el entrenador nos dejó jugar un rato en el agua.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Takao, no es necesario que lo cuentes.

**Takao Kazunari:** Yo estaba lanzando agua a Shin-chan para divertirme molestándole.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Takao, para.

**Takao Kazunari:** Y, de pronto, sentí un calambre en la espalda y noté que me hundía. Y empecé a ahogarme T.T

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿¡Qué dices, Takaocchi!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Takao-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?

**Kagami Taiga: **¿Estás bien, Takao?

**Momoi Satsuki:** Dios mío, Takao, ¿estás bien?

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **D:

**Himuro Tatsuya:** ¿No fue nadie a ayudarte? ¿Ningún profesor o compañero?

**Aomine Daiki:** Midorima, ¿no le ayudaste?

**Midorima Shintarō: **Claro que le ayudé.

**Takao Kazunari:** Sí, sí, Shin-chan me ayudó y gracias a él estoy bien. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó, pero sé que sentía que me ahogaba. Entonces Shin-chan me agarró y me sacó de la piscina.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Menos mal que Midorima-kun estaba contigo.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Midorín es un héroe! ^^

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaaahhhh, algún día harán peluches y merchandising con tu cara, Midochin.

**Takao Kazunari: **Entonces me tumbó en el suelo y...

**Takao Kazunari: **Me besó.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** …

**Kagami Taiga:** …

**Momoi Satsuki:** …

**Kise Ryōta:** ...

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ...

**Himuro Tatsuya:** ...

**Aomine Daiki:** ...

**Kise Ryōta: **¡Enhorabuena, Takaocchi! :D

**Aomine Daiki:** Te ha costado decidirte, Midorima.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos. Sobre todo por ti, Takao. Formáis una pareja muy bonita :)

**Kagami Taiga:** Enhorabuena, supongo :)

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Empiezas a madurar, Shintarō. Me alegro por ti.

**Takao Kazunari: **¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que estoy muy contento, pero algo confuso...

**Midorima Shintarō: **Yo no te besé, Takao.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Y los demás dejad de decir tonterías. Es molesto.

**Takao Kazunari: **Sí que me besaste, Shin-chan D:

**Midorima Shintarō: **No.

**Takao Kazunari: **¡Claro que sí!

**Midorima Shintarō: **No.

**Takao Kazunari:** Sí D:

**Midorima Shintarō: **Te digo que no fue un beso. Sólo te hice la respiración asistida porque te estabas ahogando.

**Takao Kazunari:** Me hiciste el boca a boca. Eso cuenta como beso D:

**Midorima Shintarō: **No.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Midorima-kun, coincido con Takao-kun. El boca a boca cuenta como beso.

**Aomine Daiki:** Claro que no cuenta.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Claro que cuenta, Aominecchi! Es un beso indirecto :D

**Takao Kazunari:** Eso mismo dije yo, Kise D:

**Aomine Daiki:** Claro que no cuenta. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer Midorima? ¿Dejar que se ahogara? Tenía que salvarle y esa era la única forma posible. No cuenta como beso.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Me complace saber que hasta alguien como Aomine comprende algo tan básico. Si él puede tú también, Takao.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Pero es que me diste un beso, Shin-chan!

**Midorima Shintarō: **No fue un beso.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Sí que lo fue! Ha sido mi primer beso T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Midorima-kun, esto es algo importante para Takao-kun. Reconoce que fue un beso.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Es que no lo fue.

**Takao Kazunari:** Claro que lo fue T.T

**Kise Ryōta: **¡No llores, Takaocchi! D:

**Aomine Daiki:** No deberías hacer llorar a tu novio, Midorima.

**Kagami Taiga:** _Midorima Shintarō_, ¿no podrías aceptar que fue un beso a pesar de que para ti no lo fuese? Aunque solamente sea para que Takao no se sienta mal.

**Midorima Shintarō: **No.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Eres aún más cruel que yo, Shintarō. Yo nunca haría llorar a _Furihata Kōki_.

**Furihata Kōki:** ¿?

**Midorima Shintarō: **No soy cruel, Akashi. Y no puedo aceptarlo porque no fue un beso. Siento que Takao lo entendiese así y que sea importante para él. Pero no lo fue.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Sí lo fue!

**Midorima Shintarō: **No, no lo fue.

**Takao Kazunari: **¿¡Por qué no quieres entenderlo!? T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te preocupes, Takao-kun. Todos sabemos que tienes razón aunque Midorima-kun no lo reconozca. Todos son iguales. Por ejemplo, si le preguntase a Kagami-kun, él tampoco reconocería que me ha besado.

**Takao Kazunari: **O.O

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¿¡Qué!?

**Kise Ryōta:** O_O

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaahhhh, Kurochín y Kagachín son unos traviesos.

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

**Aomine Daiki: **¿En serio?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo ha sido eso?!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ayer por la noche, mientras todos dormían.

**Kagami Taiga:** ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Me acerqué despacio a tu cama y te vi tan relajado que no me pude resistir. Me incliné sobre ti y te besé.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Me besaste mientras estaba dormido?!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Mmmm, creo que te hacías el dormido, pero en realidad estabas despierto.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Claro que estaba dormido, tonto! No recuerdo nada. ¿Y por qué hiciste algo así y lo dices en público?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Pues para estar dormido te gustó bastante.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Cómo iba a gustarme si ni siquiera estaba consciente!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Por el ruido que hiciste. Gemiste.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y después diste un ronquido.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Porque estaba dormido! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme algo así nunca más sin mi consentimiento!

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Pero me apetecía :(

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Me da igual! Lo que has hecho se llama acoso.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** _Kagami Taiga_, ¿estás diciendo que Tetsuya te ha concedido el honor de darte un beso y tú ni siquiera lo recuerdas?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Cómo quieres que lo recuerde? ¡Estaba dormido!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Eso no es excusa. Tu delito no tiene perdón. Te mereces un castigo largo y doloroso.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero, ¿cómo voy a recordarlo si estaba dormido?!

**Aomine Daiki: **La has cagado pero bien, baKagami.

**Takao Kazunari:** No me esperaba esto de ti, Kagami D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** Yo al menos fui consciente de lo que hacía, pero lo tuyo no tiene nombre, Kagami.

**Kise Ryōta: **Me has decepcionado, Kagamicchi. Seguro que le has hecho mucho daño a Kurokocchi con tus palabras.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Oh, sí. Tus palabras me han hecho mucho daño, Kagami-kun. Mucho, mucho. No estoy seguro de ser capaz de superar el golpe...

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡No puedes rendirte ahora, Kuroko! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! ¡Aguanta!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No sé si puedo, Takao-kun. No me esperaba algo así. Ya no tengo ganas de nada...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Me voy a la piscina.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡No lo hagas, Kurokocchi! ¡Yo te ayudaré a seguir adelante! ¡Te daré un abrazo hipersupermegagigante que te quitará todos tus males y te hará olvidar al tonto de Kagami!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No sé si eso será suficiente para animarme, Kise-kun...

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** ¡No te vengas abajo, Kuroko! ¡Nosotros te apoyamos!

**Hyūga Junpei:** Kiyoshi tiene razón. Eres nuestro compañero y no permitiremos que te desmoralices, Kuroko.

**Furihata Kōki:** ¡Á-Ánimo, Kuroko!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke:** ...

**Koganei Shinji:** ¡Mitobe tiene razón, Kuroko! Tú eres muy fuerte y podrás superar la situación.

**Mitobe Rinnosuke:** ...

**Koganei Shinji:** ¡Eso! Y si _Kagami Taiga_ se vuelve a portar mal contigo siempre podemos cortarle el agua caliente mientras se ducha en los vestuarios después de los entrenamientos :D

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Qué!? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada malo!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Gracias, chicos. Sois muy amables y buenos conmigo. Tengo suerte de teneros como amigos.

**Aida Riko:** Kuroko, eres uno de los pilares de Seirin, ¡así que nada de deprimirse!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo, entrenadora :(

**Aida Riko:** Kuroko-kun, ¿qué te parece si castigamos a Kagami-kun por lo que te ha hecho? ¿Eso te animaría?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡PERO POR QUÉ YO!? ¡SI NO HE HECHO NADA!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Mmmmm, puede...

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡KUROKO, NO!

**Aida Riko:** _Kagami Taiga_, en el entrenamiento de mañana darás 30 vueltas a la playa corriendo.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡TREINTA!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Mejor que sean 35.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Pero qué dices, Kuroko!

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** En el fondo siento lástima por ti, Kagami. Pero esto me parece muy divertido n.n

**Akashi Seijūrō:** ¿Qué color prefieres, _Kagami Taiga_, verde, rojo o amarillo?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Eh?

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Contesta.

**Kagami Taiga:** R-Rojo.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Yo también elegiría el rojo. Y me ahorras tiempo. Estas las afilé antes de ayer :)

**Kagami Taiga:** Espera, ¿de qué estamos hablando?

**Midorima Shintarō: **Akashi, piensa bien lo que tienes en mente antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Oh, no creo que me arrepienta. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerle esto a _Kagami Taiga_.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Pero de qué estáis hablando!? Empezáis a darme miedo T.T

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho, brutos! Habéis hecho llorar a _Kagami Taiga_. ¡No llores, Kagamín! Yo te apoyo ^^

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿E-En serio?

**Momoi Satsuki:** Sí. Me parece bien que te alejes de Tetsu-kun. Él es mío. Y como le toques un solo pelo te arrepentirás ^^

**Kagami Taiga:** Estáis todos locos T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** Los auténticos hombres no lloran, baKagami.

**Kagami Taiga:** Los auténticos hombres tampoco llevan mallas, bakAomine.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? ¡Dímelo a la cara si te atreves!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Cuando quieras y donde quieras!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Ahora mismo, en el patio que hay delante de la playa!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Creo que os habéis ido del tema...

**Midorima Shintarō: **Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

**Kise Ryōta: **¡No os enfadéis chicos! No merece la pena D:

**Kagami Taiga: **¡Ha empezado él!

**Aomine Daiki: **¡De eso nada! ¡Has empezado tú!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Tú!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Tú!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡TÚ!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡TÚ!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡BakAomine!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡BaKagami!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Sois como críos. Me estáis poniendo dolor de cabeza con vuestra actitud.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Pero ha empezado él!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Has empezado tú, baKagami!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Ya está bien. Si no queréis sufrir la ira de mis tijeras haréis las paces. Kagami, para resarcirte irás con Daiki a clases de ballet hasta que acabe el campamento. Y el último día interpretaréis una danza conjunta en la que tú, Daiki, harás de chica. Así que ve preparando el tutú.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo prepararé la cámara :)

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Qué divertido! :D

**Midorima Shintarō: **Reconoced que os lo habéis buscado vosotros solitos...

**Momoi Satsuki: **¡Dai-kun, vas a estar monísimo con el tutú! Estoy deseando ver vuestro baile ^^

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡No va a haber ningún baile, Satsuki!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Desde luego que lo habrá, Daiki. Y si no... *chaschas*

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Hacedlo lo mejor que sepáis, chicos! Os estaremos animando :D

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Murochín, tendremos que comprar chuches para la ocasión.

**Himuro Tatsuya: **Claro, Atsushi n.n

**Aida Riko:** ¡Kagami, da lo mejor de ti en esa actuación! Que no se diga que en Seirin no tenemos ritmo ;)

**Imayoshi Soichi:** Lo mismo te digo, Aomine. No dejes en ridículo a tu instituto.

**Sakurai Ryō:** Á-Ánimo Aomine.

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** ¡Ve a por todas, Kagami!

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¡Ánimo Kagami! ¡Confiamos en ti!

**Furihata Kōki:** ¡Suerte, Kagami!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke:** ...

**Koganei Shinji: **¡Eso, eso, mucho ánimo, Kagami! ¡Tú puedes! :D

**Susa Yoshinori:** Ánimo, Aomine.

**Wakamatsu Kōsuke:** ¡Demuestra lo hombre que eres, Aomine!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Creo que eso lo va a tener un poco difícil si tiene que llevar un tutú puesto.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Cállate, Tetsu! ¡Callaros todos! ¡No pienso hacer algo tan estúpido!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Y vergonzoso, Aomine-kun. No te olvides de que va a ser muy vergonzoso :)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Me niego a bailar ballet con Aomine!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** ...Eso ya lo veremos... *chaschas*

* * *

**Esta vez no os podréis quejar, ¿eh? ¡Menudo capítulo más largo! La verdad es que he disfrutado mucho imaginando esta conversación y escribiéndola, pero reconozco que me da pena Kagami. Siempre todo se vuelve en su contra :S Aunque esta vez Aomine también ha recibido lo suyo, y eso que fue él quien inició esta conversación, jajaja.**

**¿Y qué me decís de Takao y Midorima? ¿Consideráis que lo suyo fue un beso o no? Si es así, pobre Takao, su primer beso con su Shin-chan y estaba medio inconsciente... En fin, yo creo que sí que fue un beso, aunque sólo sea para contentar a nuestro troll Takao :D**

**Y lo de Kuroko y Kagami... Kuroko ha ascendido de "troll" a "asalta camas", jajajaja. Pobre Kagami, a partir de ahora va a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto para ver venir a Kuroko xD**

**Y ahora explico dos palabras técnicas de ballet, las que menciona Akashi, por si no las conocéis y os interesa (yo no las conocía hasta ahora. Me apreció buena idea que Aomine practicase la danza :P):**

**\- Ballon: e****s la cualidad de saltar en la que el bailarín se eleva del suelo, hace una pausa en el aire y desciende ligera y suavemente para, inmediatamente, rebotar suavemente.**

**\- Cabriole: es un paso del allegro en el cual las piernas extendidas se baten en el aire. Los Cabrioles se divide en dos categorías: petite, que se ejecutan en 45 grados, y grandes, que se ejecutan en 90 grados. La pierna de trabajo se empuja en el aire, la pierna que está debajo la sigue y la golpea enviándola más arriba. El aterrizaje se hace primero con la pierna que está debajo.**

**También quiero explicar la onomatopeya "chas", utilizada en España para representar por escrito el sonido que hacen unas tijeras al cerrarse y chocar un filo contra el otro.**

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo de _Historias de Facebook_ :D**

**Por último, pero no menos importante, quiero darle las gracias a Isuki Uchiha por su ayuda, especialmente en la revisión de este capítulo, en el que ha contribuido mucho, sobre todo con el final. Gracias de corazón por todo n.n**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Campamento de Verano (IV)

**¡Hola a todos! No os hacéis una idea de cómo os echaba de menos y cómo echaba de menos continuar este fic. Creo que a estas alturas ya no sirve de nada sacar excusas, así que simplemente diré que todos estos largos meses (que han sido eternos) han sido bastante difíciles. Realmente no veía su fin y tampoco veía los resultados de la rehabilitación, pero finalmente sí que ha dado sus frutos (al menos unos poquitos).**

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y seguramente muchos de vosotros habréis perdido el interés en este fic, mientras que otros ya ni recordaréis de qué iba. Si aún estáis interesados, os invito a que leais este nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y que retoméis el gusto por estas locas conversaciones de facebook n.n**

**Os recuerdo la leyenda, como siempre :P**

**Nombre en negrita:** Autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado****: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

_**Nombres en cursiva**_**: Menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: O.o ¬¬ :D**

**¡Disfrutad de este capítulo!**

* * *

**9\. Campamento de Verano (IV)**

_**Momoi Satsuki**_ ha publicado en su biografía: Me siento dolorida T.T

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Aomine-kun, necesito tu ayuda! ¡Es urgente! T.T

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Qué te ocurre, Momocchi?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Momoi-san, ¿estás bien?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡No te hagas el tonto, _Aomine Daiki_! ¡Has visto que me ha picado una medusa y no has hecho nada!

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿¡Te ha picado una medusa!? O.O ¡Eso es peligroso, Momocchi!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Dinos dónde estás y avisamos a un médico, Momoi.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Estoy al lado de uno de los salientes de roca. Aomine-kun no está muy lejos, por eso le he llamado... ¡_Aomine Daiki_, ayúdame! T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** Ah, deja de fastidiar, Satsuki. Estoy intentando dormir.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Aomine-kun!

**Kise Ryōta:** No seas así, Aominecchi D: Momocchi está herida.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Y acaso es culpa mía?

**Kise Ryōta:** No, pero...

**Midorima Shintarō:** Si estás cerca deberías ayudarla, Aomine.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿No se supone que _Momoi Satsuki_ es tu amiga, _Amine Daiki_?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun sólo es amigo de Aomine-kun...

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Callaros ya! Satsuki lleva todo el día fastidiándome con el entrenamiento. Para un rato que he conseguido quedarme a solas quiero aprovechar y descansar.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Pero... Aomine-kun... T.T

**Kise Ryōta:** Aominecchi, no seas malo D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** Estoy recordando que un día vi un documental sobre medusas.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¿En serio? No sabía que te gustasen los documentales, Shin-chan.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿A quién le puede gustar un documental sobre esos bichos?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Y decían si hay alguna manera para paliar el dolor de sus picaduras, Midorima-kun?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Lo cierto es que no. Una vez que te pican no se puede hacer nada.

**Momoi Satsuki:** No me digas eso, Midorín T.T

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? D: Tenemos que ayudar a Momocchi.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Piensa, Shin-chan, piensa! ¡Es importante!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Excepto...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ¿Hay algún método?

**Midorima Shintarō:** En el documental decían que hay una manera de reducir el dolor de la picadura (algo así como una "venganza").

**Midorima Shintarō:** Pero no estoy seguro de que _Momoi Satsuki_ quiera probarlo.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Tiene que orinar encima de la medusa que la picó.

**Takao Kazunari:** ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ...

**Kagami Taiga:** ...

**Kise Ryōta:** ...

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ...

**Himuro Tatsuya:** ...

**Akashi Seijūrō:** ... *chaschas*

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** ...

**Hyūga Junpei:** ...

**Aida Riko: **...

**Mitobe Rinnosuke:** ...

**Koganei Shinji: **...

**Furihata Kōki: **...

**Imayoshi Soichi:** Menudo problema...

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO PIENSO HACER ALGO ASÍ!

**Kise Ryōta:** Pero es la única solución, Momocchi D:

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡NO QUIERO!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Pero, Momoi-san, es por tu bien :(

**Momoi Satsuki:** Por favor, Midorín, busca otra solución T.T

**Midorima Shintarō:** No hay otra solución, Momoi.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Siempre hay otra solución! ¡ENCUÉNTRALA! No quiero hacer eso, me da vergüenza T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** Pues espera un poco y aguántate. Seguro que en un rato estás mejor.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Pero me duele mucho, Dai-chan, no puedo moverme T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te preocupes, Momoi-san, yo te vengaré.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡No seas insensato, Kuroko!

**Hyūga Junpei:** Kuroko, piénsatelo bien, si te ocurre algo Riko...

**Aida Riko:** ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo tan asqueroso, Kuroko-kun!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Pero, entrenadora, Momoi-san está sufriendo :(

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tengo que ayudarla.

**Aida Riko:** Tienes razón, Kuroko-kun... Está bien, ayuda a _Momoi Satsuki_ y vuelve cuanto antes para reanudar el entrenamiento.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Gracias, entrenadora. Así lo haré :)

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¡Ánimo, Kuroko!

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Kuroko, estoy orgulloso de ti. ¡Da lo mejor de ti en esta empresa!

**Furihata Kōki:** M-mucha suerte, Kuroko.

**Mitobe Rinnosuke:** ...

**Koganei Shinji:** Eso, eso, ¡mucho ánimo, Kuroko!

**Mitobe Rinnosuke:** ..., ..., ..., ...

**Koganei Shinji:** ¡Buena idea, Mitobe!

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Qué ha dicho _Mitobe Rinnosuke_, _Koganei Shinji_?

**Koganei Shinji:** Ha dicho que si Kuroko no encuentra el espíritu necesario para cumplir su misión que piense en agua corriendo, un riachuelo, un grifo abierto o una catarata.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Buena idea, _Mitobe Rinnosuke_! :D

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** Muy agudo, Mitobe.

**Mitbe Rinnosuke:** ... :)

**Koganei Shinji:** "Gracias :)".

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Muchas gracias, Mitobe-sempai :)

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Da lo mejor de ti, Kuroko!

**Kagami Taiga:** Va a hacerle pis a una medusa, no creo que sea para poner vuestro alma en darle ánimos...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun, a veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser tan insensible y despegado :(

**Aomine Daiki:** Ten cuidado no te lo hagas encima, Tetsu, jajajaja xD

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tranquilo, Aomine-kun. Yo no soy tú :)

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Serás...!

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Por favor, Tetsu-kun, ten mucho cuidado!

**Kise Ryōta:** Ya han pasado casi diez minutos. ¿Kurokocchi estará bien?

**Takao Kazunari:** Seguro que sí ;)

**Midorima Shintarō:** No estoy seguro, pero tarda demasiado...

**Aomine Daiki:** Seguro que se ha ahogado en la orilla.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡No digas eso, Aomine-kun!

**Kagami Taiga:** Chicos, me estoy empezando a preocupar... ¿Avisamos a alguien?

**Hyūga Junpei:** ¿Es posible que le haya pasado algo?

**Aida Riko: **No creo, pero aún así...

**Kiyoshi Teppei:** No es normal.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No... Es necesario... Kagami-kun... Chicos...

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Kurokocchi! D:

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡TETSU-KUN! ¿¡Estás bien!?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Kuroko, ¿estás bien?!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Has sido capaz de hacerlo, Tetsu?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yo... No he podido... Perdóname, Momoi-san...

**Aomine Daiki:** Lo sabía xD

**Kise Ryōta:** No seas malo, Aominecchi D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** Al menos lo ha intentado, no como otros, Aomine...

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Tetsu-kun, no te mueras! ¡No puedes dejarme sola! T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Lo siento, Momoi-san... No me quedan fuerzas...

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡TETSU-KUN!

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡¿Es que no hay nadie cerca para ayudarle?! D:

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Aguanta, Kurokocchi!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kise-kun... No puedo... Duele mucho...

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Tú eres más fuerte que esas medusas asquerosas, Kurokocchi!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Estáis montando un escándalo por nada... Solo le ha picado otra medusa.

**Takao Kazunari:** Pero es divertido, Shin-chan :D

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaahhhh... ¿A qué saben las medusas? ¿Están ricas?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** No lo creo, Atsushi :S

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun... Véngame, por favor...

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Tetsu-kun!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Ah? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Te dije que no te metieses con las medusas!

**Aomine Daiki:** Sé un hombre y acepta tu destino, BaKagami.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Qué?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Y me lo dices precisamente tú?!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieses ido con _Momoi Satsuki_ la primera vez que te llamó!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Estaba durmiendo! ¿Qué querías que hiciese?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Moverte y ayudarla, ¿qué menos?!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Te repito que no podía! ¡Estaba intentando dormir, BaKagami!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Deja de quejarte y ayuda a Tetsu!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Ayúdale tú!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Me muero...

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡TETSU-KUN!

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Todo esto es absurdo. Está claro que para que las cosas funcionen tiene que hacerlas uno mismo.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Ya estabas tardando en participar en la conversación, Akashi.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Qué vas a hacer, Akashicchi?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Seguramente algo peligroso y sin sentido...

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Callaos, mortales. Soy absoluto. E incluso el mar debe obedecerme.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Haré lo que _Aomine Daiki_ y _Kagami Taiga_ no han sido capaces de hacer.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡_Akashi Seijūrō_ va a salvar a Momoi y Kuroko! :D

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Haré que se haga justicia... *chaschas*

**Midorima Shintarō:** El mar es peligroso, Akashi. No cometas una insensatez.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Pero qué es lo que va a hacer Akashicchi?

**Aomine Daiki:** No estoy seguro, pero...

**Kagami Taiga:** ...juraría que he oído el sonido de unas tijeras cerrarse...

**Aomine Daiki:** Exacto.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿¡Qué ocurre, Momocchi!?

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡No lo sé! ¡De repente la gente ha comenzado a correr y a chillar asustada!

**Momoi satsuki:** ¡Tengo miedo, chicos! T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Dónde estás, Satsuki?

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Ya lo dije antes, Aomine-kun! Delante de un saliente de rocas.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Ahora mismo voy a por ti, Momocchi!

**Kagami Taiga:** Kuroko, ¿tú dónde estás?

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Estoy arrastrándome hasta donde está Momoi-san...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** La gente cada vez chilla más :S

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Tengo miedo, Tetsu-kun! T.T

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** No te preocupes, Momoi-san. Ya casi llego hasta ti.

**Aomine Daiki:** No os mováis de dónde estáis.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Vamos a por vosotros, no os mováis.

**Takao Kazunari:** ¡Equipo Shūtoku al rescate! :D

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Kurokocchi, Momocchi, aguantad!

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ¿Nosotros también tenemos que ir, Muro-chin?

**Himuro Tatsuya:** Sí. Deberíamos ir a ayudar, Atsushi.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** No es necesario. Ya está todo resuelto.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡KYYYAAAAAHH!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡¿Y ahora qué pasa?!

**Momoi Satsuki:** Akashi-kun ha, Akashi-kun ha...

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡¿"Ha" qué?!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ha cortado las dos medusas que nos han picado y nos las ha traído como presente.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** He hecho justicia.

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Exactamente.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Muchas gracias, Akashi-kun ^^

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Ha sido un placer defender a los débiles.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** También he avisado al resto de medusas de que no os hagan nada en caso de que queráis meteros de nuevo en el agua. De lo contrario se las verán conmigo *chaschas*

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Eso es imposible!

**Midorima Shintarō:** No sé si la palabra "imposible" existe en el vocabulario de Akashi, pero suena bastante "improbable" que le hagan caso. Las medusas son animales muy simples.

**Akashi Seijūrō:** No deberíais subestimar el alcance de mi poder.

**Kise Ryōta:** Pero hay algo que no acabo de entender, Midorimacchi. ¿Cómo es posible que el dolor de la herida se pase haciendo pis encima de la medusa? ¿No sería más lógico orinar sobre la herida?

**Takao Kazunari:** ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** ...

**Kagami Taiga:** ...

**Aomine Daiki:** ...

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ...

**Himuro Tatsuya:** ...

**Midorima Shintarō:** Me alegra que alguien se haya dado cuenta, aunque tarde. En el documental decían que se debe orinar sobre la herida, ya que el ácido es desinfectante y tiene un efecto calmante sobre las picaduras.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Y por qué dijiste que debía hacerse sobre la medusa?!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Me pareció interesante ver hasta qué punto os lo creeríais. Nunca pensé que fueseis a ir tan lejos sin meditar en la incongruencia que suponía mi propuesta, la verdad.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Maldito Midorima, serás...!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Midorima-kun, no tengo palabras para expresar cómo me siento ahora...

**Momoi Satsuki:** Eres malo, Midorín T.T

**Kise Ryōta:** Te has pasado, Midorimacchi D:

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** No pienso darte un chuche cuando te vea, Midochín, por mentiroso :(

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Y encima me sigue doliendo la pierna! T.T

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Voy a ponerle fin a esto!

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun, ¿en qué estás pensando?

**Kagami Taiga:** Ey, Aomine, espera, no irás a...

**Kise Ryōta:** Aominecchi, detente, ¡piensa bien lo que vas a hacer!

**Midorima Shintarō:** Parece que la estupidez de algunos parece no tener fin...

**Takao Kazunari:** Se masca la tragedia #Drama D:

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Creo que nunca he visto a Daiki tan decidido como en estos momentos...

**Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, Akashi-kun...

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **Pero eso no me inspira ninguna confianza...

**Momoi Satsuki:** No, espera, Dai-chan, qué vas a... ¡DAI-CHAN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**¿Qué tal? no estoy segura de si ha sido divertido o no (aunque hay una personilla que me ha dicho que sí). Hace tanto tiempo que no escribo que he perdido la práctica :S Creo que con este capítulo se pone fin a la saga del campamento de verano, aunque no estoy segura (tengo que meditarlo un poco más). ****Si queréis, me podéis comentar vuestras impresiones en un rr ^^**

**Espero poder actualizar nuevamente antes de que acabe el mes.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	10. El Cumpleaños de Kuroko (I)

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Ya echaba de menos volver a publicar un capítulo nuevo de Historias de Facebook :P**

**Antes de nada, me gustaría felicitaros el 2016 a todos los que leéis este fic. Deseo de todo corazón que en este año que acabamos de empezar (aunque ya estamos a finales de enero) se cumplan todos vuestros deseos. Asimismo, ojalá tengáis doce meses llenos de alegría, buenos momentos y grandes recuerdos para el futuro :)**

**Sé que he pasado mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, ya sea de este fic o de otros. Han ocurrido muchas cosas en mi vida, algunas buenas y otras no tanto, pero eso ahora no es importante. Lo verdaderamente importante es que vuelvo a la carga con nuevas ideas con las que espero sacaros al menos una sonrisilla :)**

**Antes de que se me olvide, ¡MILLONES Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! Como ya he dicho antes, he pasado muchos meses sin publicar nada. Y aún así, en este tiempo no he dejado de recibir rr llenos de afecto y apoyo hacia este fic y hacia mi persona. De verdad que no sé cómo agradeceros las molestias que os tomáis en leer mis historias y comentarlas. Gracias de corazón :)**

**Y ya basta de palabrería.** **Os recuerdo la leyenda, como siempre, para que podáis leer esta nueva conversación en facebook de nuestros jugadores de basket favoritos :P**

**Nombre en negrita:** Autor del comentario o post.

**Texto subrayado****: Primer comentario (original) que dará pie al resto de comentarios y fic en sí.**

_**Nombres en cursiva**_**: Menciones de Facebook a contactos y/o amigos.**

**Emoticonos: O.o ¬¬ :D**

* * *

**10\. El Cumpleaños de Kuroko (I)**

**Kagami Taiga** ha creado el grupo _Ayuda Urgente_

**Kise Ryōta **se ha unido al grupo _Ayuda Urgente_

**Kise Ryōta: **¿Qué te ocurre Kagamicchi?

**Midorima Shintarō** se ha unido al grupo _Ayuda Urgente_

**Murasakibara Atsushi** se ha unido al grupo _Ayuda Urgente_

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Aaaahhhh, el nombre del grupo es muy ambiguo.

**Midorima Shintarō:** No es ambiguo, Murasakibara. Está claro que Kagami necesita "Ayuda Urgente".

**Kise Ryōta:** Tienes razón, Midorimacchi. Pero, ¿para qué?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Eso no lo sé.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Tendremos que esperar a que Kagami conteste.

**Aomine Daiki** se ha unido al grupo _Ayuda Urgente_

**Aomine Daiki: **¿Qué te pasa ahora, Kagami? Me has despertado de la siesta...

**Kise Ryōta: **¿Hoy no tienes entrenamiento, Aominecchi?

**Aomine Daiki:** Claro que tengo, pero no pienso ir.

**Momoi Satsuki** se ha unido al grupo _Ayuda Urgente_

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Dai-kun, ¿dónde te has metido?! ¡Te estoy buscando por todas partes y no te encuentro!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Qué quieres?

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Tienes que venir al entrenamiento!

**Aomine Daiki:** No seas pesada, Satsuki. No pienso ir.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¿¡Pero por qué!?

**Aomine Daiki:** Porque es aburrido.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Dai-kun!

**Kise Ryōta: **No seas así, Aominecchi D:

**Midorima Shintarō:** _Kagami Taiga_, ¿piensas decirnos qué es eso tan urgente para lo que necesitas ayuda?

**Kagami Taiga:** Perdonad, es que no podía contestar.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¿Por qué?

**Kagami Taiga:** Estaba con Kuroko.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Y eso qué más da?

**Kise Ryōta: **Es verdad, Kurokocchi no está en este grupo O.o

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Kagachín, ¿te ha pasado algo con Kurochín?

**Kagami Taiga:** No, no, no me ha ocurrido nada con él.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Entonces?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Dado el nombre del grupo y la fecha que es creo que está bastante claro lo que sucede...

**Kagami Taiga:** Dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de Kuroko.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Síiii! En unos días Tetsu-kun será un año mayor *.*

**Kise Ryōta: **¿Y ya le has comprado algo a Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi?

**Kagami Taiga:** Ese es el problema...

**Kagami Taiga:** No sé qué regalarle.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿No se supone que ahora eres la nueva luz de Tetsu?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

**Aomine Daiki:** Se supone que una luz debe conocerlo todo sobre su sombra, BaKagami.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Qué?

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿De dónde sacas eso?

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Es una norma básica de la relación luz-sombra, BaKagami!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡Deja de insultarme, BakAomine!

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡BaKagami!

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿BakAomine!

**Kise Ryōta:** Chicos, dejad de insultaros D:

**Midorima Shintarō: **Sois como niños pequeños.

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **No me gusta cuando os insultáis...

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Os quita dulzura :(

**Momoi Satsuki:** Kagami-kun, ¿no sabes si Tetsu-kun necesita algo?

**Kagami Taiga:** No, no tengo ni idea de si necesita algo...

**Kagami Taiga:** Y tampoco ha dicho nada al respecto.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Seguro que Kurochín necesita chuches.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Es imposible que Kuroko necesite algo como eso, Murasakibara.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** No es absurdo, Midochín. Los caramelos siempre vienen bien D:

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Kurokocchi lo que le gustaría que le regalases, Kagamicchi?

**Kagami Taiga:** No puedo preguntarle eso, Kise.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Por qué?

**Kagami Taiga:** ...Porque me da vergüenza.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Eres una monada, Kagami-kun ^^

**Aomine Daiki:** No digas tonterías, Satsuki. BaKagami es de todo menos "mono".

**Kagami Taiga:** Ah, no, yo...

**Midorima Shintarō:** No necesitas complicarte mucho, Kagami. A Kuroko le puedes comprar cualquier cosa. Con tal de que se lo regales tú ya le hará ilusión.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Estás seguro?

**Midorima Shintarō: **Sí.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Porque así es como pensaría Takao. Y Kuroko y Takao se parecen demasiado.

**Aomine Daiki:** Midorima, te dejas influenciar demasiado por tu novio.

**Kise Ryōta:** Jajaja, eso que dice Midorimacchi tiene mucho sentido. No te preocupes, Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi siempre ha sido muy agradecido con todo lo que se le da :D

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿De verdad que estáis seguros? ¿No me mentís?

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** ¿Por qué iban a mentirte?

**Midorima Shintarō:** No tengo motivos para mentirte respecto a este asunto, Kagami.

**Kagami Taiga:** Pero... Tenía pensado regalarle a Kuroko algo que quisiese o le hiciese ilusión...

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Vosotros vais a regalarle algo?

**Momoi Satsuki: **¡Por supuesto que sí! No podría dejar pasar el cumpleaños de Tetsu-kun sin darle un regalo con el que demostrarle cuánto le quiero ^^

**Midorima Shintarō: **Sí.

**Aomine Daiki:** A ver qué remedio...

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Claro que sí. No somos tan crueles como para no regalarle nada a Kurochín.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¡Claro, Kagamicchi!

**Kise Ryōta: **De hecho, mañana pensaba ir a comprar el regalo de Kurokocchi. Si quieres puedes acompañarme para ver si se te ocurre algo o te da alguna idea, Kagamicchi :)

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿En serio? ¿No te importa?

**Kise Ryōta:** Claro que no ;)

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡¿Qué vas a comprar, Ki-chan?!

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¿Puedo ir?

**Kise Ryōta:** Claro Momocchi, serás bienvenida :)

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Kyyyyyaaaaaa! ¡Muchas gracias, Ki-chan! n.n

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¿Y qué vas a comprarle a Tetsu-kun?

**Kise Ryōta:** Estaba pensando en comprarle algo de ropa.

**Kise Ryōta:** El otro día vi en una tienda una camisa azul cielo y un gorro del mismo color que le quedarían muy bien.

**Momoi Satsuki:** A Tetsu-kun le sienta muy bien el azul.

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Y le iría de perlas con la bufanda que le estoy tejiendo! :D :D :D

**Kise Ryōta: **¿Le estás haciendo un regalo artesanal? ¡Wow, eres genial, Momocchi!

**Momoi Satsuki: **Gracias :D

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿¡Le estás tejiendo una bufanda a Tetsu!? ¡Llevo meses pidiéndote que me hagas una bufanda porque tengo frío cuando duermo en invierno en el tejado del gimnasio y no me has hecho ni caso!

**Momoi Satsuki:** Pero tú quieres la bufanda para escaquearte de los entrenamientos, Dai-kun. Tetsu-kun sí que sabrá apreciarla.

**Aomine Daiki: **Esta te la guardo, Satsuki.

**Momoi Satsuki: **Además, quiero darle a Tetsu-kun un regalo con el que le demuestre lo mucho que le quiero y aprecio, y algo hecho a mano me pareció la mejor idea.

**Kise Ryōta:** Es una gran idea, desde luego :)

**Kise Ryōta:** También estaba pensando en mirarle algún chaleco. Este año se han vuelto a poner de moda incluso para vestir de manera informal.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Es cierto, ya me había dado cuenta.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Y también se llevan mucho los cuadros y rayas. Personalmente me gusta más la ropa sin estampados, aunque a ti las rayas te quedan muy bien, Ki-chan n.n

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿Viste el último especial de ropa de temporada en el que participé, Momocchi?

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Claro que lo vi, Ki-chan! Me gustó mucho la foto en la que salías con el sombrero. ¡Se te veía muy sexy! :D

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿De verdad? Jajaja, ¡muchas gracias! :D

**Momoi Satsuki:** A Dai-kun también le gustó.

**Kise Ryōta:** ¿¡En serio!? Me alegra mucho escuchar eso n.n

**Aomine Daiki:** ¡Claro que no!

**Momoi Satsuki:** ¡Claro que sí!

**Kagami Taiga:** Esto... Creo que os estáis yendo del tema...

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿A Kuroko le gusta la ropa?

**Kise Ryōta:** Claro. ¿A quién no le gusta ir a la moda? :/

**Midorima Shintarō:** A mí no me gusta... A menos que lo aconseje Aoha-san como amuleto de la suerte.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** A mí no me gusta, Kisechín.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Prefiero los caramelos :)

**Aomine Daiki:** A mí me da igual ir a la moda, Kise. Eso es para las chicas.

**Kise Ryōta: **Eso no es cierto D: A mí me gusta ir a la moda y soy un chico, Aominecchi.

**Aomine Daiki: **Tú eres un modelo, idiota. Es lógico que te guste ir a la moda.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Dai-kun, por comentarios como ese es por lo que no tienes novia :(

**Kagami Taiga:** Entonces, ¿creéis que debería comprarle ropa a Kuroko?

**Kise Ryōta: **Es una opción. Mañana podemos ir de tiendas y buscar algo que le pueda quedar bien a Kurokocchi ;)

**Momoi Satsuki: **Me parece un buen plan ^^

**Aomine Daiki:** Es una pérdida de tiempo.

**Aomine Daiki:** Todos sabemos que a Tetsu lo que le gustan son los libros.

**Kagami Taiga:** Es cierto... ¿Entonces debería regalarle un libro?

**Aomine Daiki:** Ni se te ocurra. Como me pises el regalo me las pagarás, BaKagami.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿¡Entonces para qué mencionas lo de los libros si no puedo regalárselo!?

**Midorima Shintarō:** Yo tengo una idea sobre lo que voy a regalarle, pero no te lo puedo decir, Kagami.

**Aomine Daiki:** Tienes miedo de que también te pise el regalo, ¿no, Midorima? xD

**Midorima Shintarō:** Claro que no.

**Aomine Daiki:** Claro que sí. Se ve a la legua, jajaja.

**Midorima Shintarō: **...Di lo que quieras, Aomine.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Tú también eres una monada, Midorín n.n

**Midorima Shintarō:** No lo soy, Momoi. Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas.

**Akashi Seijūrō **se ha unido al grupo _Ayuda Urgente_

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Taiga, el hecho de que nos tengas que preguntar acerca de los gustos de Tetsuya para hacerle un regalo dice mucho sobre ti.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **No pienso ayudarte con este tema.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡¿Por qué?!

**Aomine Daiki:** Porque Akashi tampoco sabe qué regalarle.

**Kise Ryōta:** Seguramente sea eso, jajaja.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Estaba pensando lo mismo...

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Las chuches son una gran opción en caso de duda :)

**Akashi Seijūrō:** No tenéis ni idea de lo que decís. Sé perfectamente lo que Tetsuya quiere, necesita y le haría ilusión.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¡A-Akashi, por favor, dime qué es!

**Akashi Seijūrō: **No pienso decírtelo.

**Kise Ryōta: **Akashicchi, no creo que a Kurokocchi le haga ilusión tener un juego de tijeras como los tuyos :/

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Eso no lo sabes, Ryōta.

**Aomine Daiki:** Ninguno de nosotros tiene tu fetichismo con las tijeras, Akashi. Mucho menos Tetsu.

**Midorima Shintarō:** Sinceramente, Kagami, creo que deberías ser tú quien piense y elija personalmente el regalo de Kuroko.

**Aomine Daiki:** Sí, eso será lo mejor.

**Kise Ryōta:** Sólo asegúrate de que sea algo especial :)

**Midorima Shintarō:** Algo con cierto valor. No económico, sino emocional.

**Aomine Daiki:** No tiene por qué ser excesivamente grande o caro. Con que sea algo que te llame la atención y te cuadre con las expectativas de Tetsu valdrá.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Y único. Esa será una manera de decirle a Tetsu-kun que es especial para ti :)

**Murasakibara Atsushi: **Kurochín es un chico muy sensible y dulce. Asegúrate de que sea algo que le haga ilusión y le emocione.

**Akashi Seijūrō: **Y, sobre todo, asegúrate de que sea un regalo que esté a la altura de lo que Tetsuya se merece, Taiga.

**Kagami Taiga:** ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Cómo voy a saber si lo que elija está o no a la altura de lo que Kuroko merece?

**Akashi Seijūrō:** ...Más te vale que lo intuyas, Taiga... *chaschas*

**Kagami Taiga:** E-Está bien. Lo tendré todo en cuenta.

**Kagami Taiga:** Muchas gracias por vuestros consejos.

**Kise Ryōta:** Mucha suerte, Kagamicchi. Si necesitas algo puedes acudir a mí ;)

**Momoi Satsuki:** Suerte Kagami-kun n.n

**Aomine Daiki:** No la cagues, BaKagami.

**Midorima Shintarō: **Seguro que encuentras lo que buscas.

**Murasakibara Atsushi:** Y si no siempre puedes comprarle un par de bolsas de patatas fritas :)

**Akashi Seijūrō:** Aunque no lo sepas está mucho en juego, Taiga. No nos decepciones.

**Kagami Taiga:** No lo haré, descuida.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Quizás este capítulo os haya parecido un poco aburrido, pero es necesario para el próximo episodio. Me despido corriendo, que voy con algo de prisa. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
